Diamonds are forever
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Siempre hay más personalidades ocultas bajo las máscaras que portan, ya sean estas literales o metafóricas. Él lo sabe, ella también. Los dos se comprenden mejor de lo que los demás podrían llegar a creer, por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo y coincidencia para que se abran uno al otro. ONE-SHOT


**_Muy buenos días, tardes, noches gente! _**

**_Espero que estén muy bien a pesar de lo que está pasando en el mundo, y en caso de que no sea así…bueno, quiero imaginarme que mis historias les ayudan al menos a sonreír un poco!_**

**_Primero que nada quiero que sepan que el motivo de mi demora radica en mi trabajo, los estudios universitarios, y también por no estar conforme con lo que escribía, siendo que borré muchas veces hojas y hojas para volver a comenzar._**

**_Segundo, quizás algunos no lo sepan, pero trabajar con un personaje como Emma Frost es bastante difícil. Su personalidad va más allá del sarcasmo y malicia que la caracterizan, sino que también puede ser una mujer muy emocional y reflexiva cuando se lo propone. Tiene muchos matices que pocas veces se ven incluso en los comics, por lo que aquí decidí emplear uno donde ella a pesar de ser irónica por momentos, puede llegar a empatizar con quien menos se podría esperar uno._**

**_En fin, no quiero retrasarlos mucho más, por lo que simplemente diré que ningún personaje me pertenece, todo aquello corresponde a sus respectivos dueños!_**

* * *

**_DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER_**

El nauseabundo hedor emanado por las redes cloacales hostigaban desde el minuto cero a la mutante psíquica de cabellera blonda, teniendo que resignarse a contener el aire la cantidad de tiempo que pudiese ya que sus manos enguantadas estaban completamente sumergidas en las oscuras aguas que circulaban en los túneles. Las delgadas extremidades de su cuerpo rozaban con elementos y sustancias desconocidas, lo cual le revolvía el estómago, agradeciendo en su mente al hecho de que su pelo no rozara el líquido séptico.

No quería pensar mucho en su situación actual, pero le era imposible envidiar al hombre que iba por delante de ella, cubierto de pies a cabeza con su endemoniado traje azul y rojo, casi como si se burlara de ella. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, al menos algo bueno sacó de su estado, y fue ver en primera plana la retaguardia ejercitada del individuo que la guiaba.

Tan ensimismada en sus dispares ideas se encontraba ella, que la repentina luz cálida de un sistema subterráneo la vislumbró, haciéndola percatar que el hombre frente suyo ya no estaba. Iba a abrir su boca por primera vez desde que se arrastraba a través de los túneles para llamar al hombre, no obstante aquello fue innecesario ya que una mano apareció delante de ella.

-Agárrate, te ayudaré a bajar ya que no hay escaleras sanas de las cuales afirmarse- el ronco tono masculino le advirtió a la mutante.

Resignada a confiar en el último hombre que se imaginó, la blonda asió la extremidad diestra del hombre y fue jalada con firmeza fuera del claustrofóbico lugar, recibiendo de frente un cambio de ambiente más ligero que la hizo soltar el aire contenido en su notable pecho. En el instante que recuperó el oxígeno necesario para su subsistencia, la fémina notó la posición en la que se hallaba, siendo que estaba a más de tres metros del suelo, sostenida por un sujeto cuyos pies estaban pegados a la pared perpendicular del suelo mientras él mismo estaba en paralelo al piso.

-Sorprendente- admitiendo que no todos los días podía ver una hazaña que desafiara la física de tal manera, susurró la mutante.

-Asombroso- corrigió el hombre con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, flexionando su brazo ocupado para obligar a la mujer a que se aferre al cuello.

-Qué haces? – curiosa por las acciones, indagó la rubia.

-Evito que te lastimas por si se te ocurre soltarte desde esta altura- explicó pacientemente el enmascarado hombre.

-Me crees una damisela en apuros? – frunciendo el ceño y siseando peligrosamente, cuestionó la portadora del Gen X.

-Te creo muchas cosas excepto una damisela, Emma- mordiéndose la lengua para no ser más mordaz de lo que debería frente a una mujer capaz de realizarle una lobotomía gratuita, el hombre alegó.

-Ni dudes por un segundo que te haré un lavado de cerebro si alguna idea graciosa se cruza por tu cabeza llena de redes, Spiderman- advirtió con un tono peligroso la Frost, agarrándose con ímpetu al cuello del nombrado.

-Pensé que había dejado en claro que nada de leer mi mente…- deteniendo su descenso por un minuto, el vigilante de Queens miró con sus blancas lentes a los ojos azules de ella.

-No cuenta como lectura si tú básicamente me aturdes ya que gritas lo que piensas- replicó sardónicamente la fémina de rasgos agraciados, ganándose un chasquido de lengua que la divirtió más aún.

Manteniéndose de forma sabia en silencio, tanto física como mental, Spiderman consiguió llegar hasta el suelo medianamente resbaloso, el cual de no ser por su habilidades podría haber terminado revolcándose en el tóxico líquido cloacal. En el instante que estaba por advertir a la mutante, esta lo ignoró con el propósito de hallar la fuente del problema que los aquejaba, sin embargo apenas dio un paso hacia delante ella se resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo, arruinado su blanca vestimenta en consecuencia.

De no haber sido porque estaban en una situación peligrosa, Spiderman se habría reído con total libertad ante la desgracia ajena que acababa de padecer una de las mujeres más altaneras y llenas de sí que conoció en su vida. En su lugar, el arácnido héroe se contuvo y estiró su mano derecha como ofrenda de ayuda, acto que ella aceptó a regañadientes.

-Sabes…en un momento como este, deberíamos reconsiderar las pautas de lectura mental- sintiendo apenas el peso de la rubia, Spidey jaló de su brazo hasta ponerla de pie.

-Cállate…por favor, cállate- exasperada con el estado de su querida vestimenta, Emma Frost imploró mientras caminaba con cuidado sin soltar el brazo del vigilante.

Mirándola de reojo, el hombre notó como su compañera de aventura contenía la respiración por prolongados lapsos de tiempo, para luego verse obligada a recuperar su dosis vital de oxígeno. Otro detalle que era difícil de pasar por alto para él, era que la dama de cabellos blondos parecía negarse a aceptar que en verdad necesitaba la ayuda del arácnido, incluso si sus acciones decían lo contrario.

-Respira por la boca y no la nariz, de esa forma evitarás sentir la mayor cantidad de pestilencia en el aire. O si quieres, puedo hacerte una especie de barbijo con mis telarañas, las cuales permitirán el pasaje de aire suficiente para que no te sientas mal- frenándose para acaparar la atención de la mutante, Spiderman brindó dos opciones.

Aún con el aire contenido en sus pulmones, lo que hacía que determinada sección de su fisionomía resalte, Emma pensó meticulosamente sus elecciones mientras fruncía el ceño y no despegaba su mirada de las enormes lentes blancas. Inesperadamente, y sin soltar el brazo del hombre con poderes arácnidos aún, ella abrió la boca e hizo el intento de respirar por otra vía que no sea la nasal, solo para fallar en la coordinación y hacer un rostro de asco que indefectiblemente provocó una risa en su compañero de aventura.

-_Deja de reírte imbécil! – _acusó telepáticamente la mutante, clavando sus pintadas uñas en el antebrazo del hombre.

-Lo siento…pero es que…nunca creí ver a…la imponente Reina Blanca así…- teniendo dificultad para hablar sin interrupciones por su risa, el trepamuros contestó.

-_Sigue con tus risitas y juro que reconfiguraré tu cerebro para que pienses que eres una niña de cuatro años! – _amenazó la blonda al no soportar la jubilosa actitud del neoyorkino, apretando aún más sus afiladas uñas en la extremidad de este.

-Bueno, bueno…vaya, qué carácter…con razón estás soltera- aliviando su risueño estado, Spiderman murmuró por lo bajo, lo que le valió una venenosa mirada azul.

-_Qué acabas de decir…? – _siseó en el interior de la mente de él, provocándole que su sentido arácnido estalle.

-Hey, mira! Con esto podrás respirar un poco mejor! – clamó como despiste el subestimado héroe, creando con prontitud una mascarilla a partir de sus telarañas y colocándola cuidadosamente en el rostro de la dama.

Viéndose en la obligación de usar tan solo una mano, ya que la otra estaba siendo apresada por una furiosa mutante, el tótem fue precavido al tratar de no dañar el cabello que tanto parecía cuidar la Frost mientras acomodaba lo mejor posible su improvisado accesorio. Si había algo que odiaba de toda la situación por la que estaba pasando el hombre, era que debía de controlar a cada segundo sus pensamientos ya que a pesar de tener la palabra de la Reina Blanca sobre no inmiscuirse en su cabeza, siempre existía la remota posibilidad de que falte a su promesa.

Sin embargo, para ignorancia del hombre que representaba un tótem arácnido, Emma Frost mantenía enlazada su mente a la de él, pudiendo así oír todo lo que pensaba sin llegar al punto de ver sus recuerdos. Le parecía un tanto curioso el escucharle pensar en lo bella que era pero sin llegar al punto de ser un acosador como varios de los habitantes en el Instituto Xavier solían hacerlo, sino que el arácnido la apreciaba más como si fuese algo inalcanzable, aumentando en consecuencia su enorme ego.

-Listo, con esto me imagino que puedes respirar con más seguridad en lugar de estar conteniendo el oxígeno a cada momento- terminando de acomodar la mascarilla en la zona de la nariz respingada que poseía Emma, el portador de la vestimenta bicolor mencionó.

Negándose liberar su agarre al brazo del vigilante, la ojiazul acató la tácita orden de respirar con normalidad, sorprendiéndose segundos después al percibir un aire más limpio y con menor grado de pestilencia, aunque no evitó que frunciera luego el entrecejo a imaginar que era un bozal más que nada lo que el arácnido le puso.

-Mejor? – alzando en señal de diversión una ceja bajo su máscara, Spiderman inquirió.

-Odio decir esto, pero sí. Me siento mucho mejor- aplacando su usual ironía, la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club replicó.

-Lo ves? Si hasta incluso te salió honesto! – dando una felicitación tanto para su logro como por las palabras dichas por la rubia, Spiderman declaró, emitiendo luego un chasquido molesto con la lengua al sentir nuevamente las uñas clavándose en su antebrazo.

-No tientes mi paciencia, araña. Ahora anda, empieza a caminar porque necesitamos resolver este problema que tu mascota provocó- frunciendo el ceño otra vez, pero sonriendo bajo la mascarilla al saber que podía controlar la incesante máquina de bromear que era el vigilante, la fémina jaló del brazo masculino en dirección a uno de los túneles oscuros.

La penumbra rápidamente usurpó el clarificado ambiente que brindaban las ancianas lámparas de halógeno adosadas al falso techo de hormigón, dando paso así a una lúgubre bienvenida mucho más silenciosa que la anterior donde se tuvo que arrastrar por interminables minutos. La humedad y el calor también parecían ir en aumento con cada paso que ejecutaban para transitar en el sistema subterráneo de cloacas que hedía profundamente.

Oscuras gotas caían desde el cóncavo techo del túnel, ensuciando el claro cabello de la mutante que únicamente podía maldecir entre dientes mientras caminaba detrás del arácnido, siendo ella quien usaría sus poderes psíquicos para percibir los pensamientos de quienes intentaran atacarlos, al mismo tiempo que Spiderman se dejaba guiar por su sentido de precognición animal en caso de alguna falla en el terreno o sus agraviadores decidieran emboscarlos.

Poco podía hacer Emma Frost en su estado actual más que confiar en su compañero, tal como Peter Parker se veía obligado a emular el accionar de la fémina pero con el pequeño detalle que él no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Oír dos pares de pies chapoteando en el suave y poco deseado efluente, era todo lo necesario para que el dúo tuviera sus nervios de punta, reaccionando ante el más mínimo eco cuyo origen parecía provenir de un lejano recoveco.

-Sabes a qué me recuerda este lugar? – queriendo romper la tensión, el hombre con habilidades de araña formuló su pregunta.

-Si dices _"Alien", _juro que te patearé y entregaré a los cocodrilos como ofrenda…- sintiéndose sumamente incómoda con la penumbra y la cacofonía aleatoria, la bella mujer advirtió.

-De hecho…iba a decir _"IT"_, pero la idea de tener a un extraterrestre deforme rondando cerca nuestro es más tenebroso que un payaso…que también es un extraterrestre en verdad- mencionó Spiderman, como si aceptara el comentario anteriormente dado tras analizarlo en su mente.

-Puede que sea tenebroso, pero si no mal recuerdo ese payaso era el encargado de hacer desaparecer niños…tal como ocurre ahora mismo- intentando contener un escalofrío ante la idea retorcida de la plática, Emma musitó al final.

-No me digas que la grandiosa y sublime Reina Blanca tiene miedo por recordar una película…- con tono burlón, más que nada empleado para mantener ocupada la mente de la rubia, habló Peter Parker.

-Cierra la boca, yo no tengo miedo! …Tan solo leí el libro- enfurecida por lo aludido, ella golpeó con su brazo libre el hombro del vigilante, murmurando luego un poco de honestidad.

Con la amena charla, ambas partes sintieron un poco de alivio al no tener la constante tensión opresiva sobre ellos. Agradecidos en su interior por descubrir que no eran tan reticentes a compartir la aventura con la persona que tenían al lado, tanto el arácnido como la mutante se felicitaron tácitamente por avanzar en la relación de camaradería a la que fueron obligados a crear.

Continuaron transitando a ciegas por el intrincado y repetitivo sistema subterráneo, mirando en todo momento al frente incluso si era tan solo una absorbente oscuridad que parecía no hallar final. Tratando de plantar en sus cabezas la simple orden de no adivinar lo que sus piernas tocaban, ellos prosiguieron cautelosamente, sin despegarse uno del otro en ningún momento.

El silencio fue roto cuando improvistamente el dúo escuchó delante de ellos lo que parecían ser bocas laterales que desagotaban líquidos residuales en el camino, haciendo más denso el ambiente húmedo al punto de penetrar tanto la máscara roja como el barbijo de telarañas, generando indefectiblemente la reacción imperativa de contener la respiración por un tiempo antes de que ambos se inclinaran por respirar vía oral, algo que le resultó complicado en un principio a la rubia hasta que pudo acostumbrarse.

-_Desfiles de modas. Perfume francés. Un sauna. Visitar un estilista. Manicura y pedicura. Masajes- _comenzó a hablar telepáticamente la Frost a través del enlace mental que tenía con la araña, todo con el fin de alejarse de la fétida realidad que los rodeaba.

_-Estoy invitado? – _probando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el hablar sin abrir la boca, Spidey inquirió.

_-Si salimos de aquí en menos de dos horas, yo misma te llevaré de la mano al primer salón que hallemos_\- incluso en la oscuridad el hombre pudo sentir la fija mirada azul de la fémina que le respondió.

_-Conste que te tomo la palabra, Emma. No me gustaría ser engañado y esperar miserablemente en el pórtico de un establecimiento mientras tú te embelleces aún más- _esbozando una alegre mueca mental, el vigilante de Queens dijo a la mutante.

_-Aún más…? Oh, parece que cierta araña tienes ciertos pensamientos para mi persona- _decidiendo mofarse del subestimado héroe, la actual miembro de los X-men parló vía telepatía.

Sorprendente para la rubia, el caballero de pelo castaño y ojos chocolates bajo la máscara roja se mantuvo callado tanto física como mentalmente. Al cabo de unos segundos, los cuales parecían ser interminables en la oscuridad, el sobrino de May Parker murmuró de forma poco comprensible entre dientes.

_-Qué fue eso? – _intrigada por lo musitado, Emma inquirió.

Previo al instante en que el interrogado pudiese recapacitar para expresarse, Spiderman paró su andar de forma brusca y movió su cabeza de forma alarmante en diversas direcciones, como si tratara de emplear sus desarrollados sentidos con el propósito de percibir el origen de la molestia que perturbó su leve paz. Como si la extrañeza en el ambiente respondiera al deseo tácito del tótem arácnido, un frenético chapoteo desde la lejanía fueron captados primeramente por el hombre mientras que la mujer se mostraba impaciente por la falta de respuesta a su diálogo anterior.

-_Oye, araña! Qué te ocur…? -_impaciente por la carencia de habla psíquica, la Reina Blanca intentó proseguir, solo para detenerse a mitad de su interrogante cuando fue jalada contra el pecho del Parker.

Fue el sentido arácnido del tótem lo que salvó a la mutante de ser víctima de unas afiladas garras que se originaban en los transmutados brazos de los jóvenes lagartos humanoides que llegaban desde los desagües laterales al camino que recorrían. La falta de pensamientos en los atacantes imposibilitaban toda clase de reprimenda que la rubia de ojos azules pudiese efectuar, cuya situación empeoraba debido a la oscuridad que no le permitía ver incluso sus propias manos.

Incesante era el zumbido en la cabeza del arácnido, quien se vio instigado a contorsionar su cuerpo segundo tras segundo mientras llevaba en sus brazos a una Frost que poco podía hacer para auxiliarlo. Ya poco era el interés de la dama en cuidar su higiene si con ello podía sobrevivir, recibiendo en consecuencia el sucio chapoteo de los lagartos que en más de un intento quisieron lastimarla.

-Transfórmate en diamante, Emma! – comandó el tótem araña, sosteniéndola aún en sus brazos mientras maniobraba en la oscuridad para lanzar una red de telarañas a su derecha con el fin de atrapar al menos tres de los niños transformados.

-Y eso por qué!? – perdiendo completamente la concentración para respirar por la boca, la mutante clamó con desespero interno al no poder hallar pensamiento coherente en sus atacantes.

-Tú hazlo! – gritándole de nuevo, Spiderman se vio obligado a saltar hasta el techo del estrecho túnel, desafiando la gravedad al mismo tiempo que se oía el quejido de dos lagartos que chocaban entre sí.

Súbitamente, el peso en los brazos del hombre se hizo más notable, pudiendo sentir que la calidez que se transmitía a través de su delgado traje se convertía en una gélida percepción, así como la suavidad de la tersa piel pálida se volvió ligeramente firme como si estuviese sujetando vidrio maleable.

-Eres capaz de guiarte con tus pensamientos para saber mi posición mientras peleamos? – ejerciendo apenas un poco más de fuerza para sostener a la fémina contra su pecho, Peter cuestionó, disparando bolas de telarañas sin cesar hacia su izquierda con su brazo derecho y confiando en sus sentidos.

-Acaso piensas soltarme!? – histérica por la amalgama de emociones y adrenalina en su interior, la Frost habló estridentemente.

-Puedes o no, Emma? Necesito saber si puedo confiarte esto antes de que los lagartos me abrumen completamente- entre dientes dijo el arácnido, siseando por lo bajo cuando por eludir dos zarpazos a su cabeza recibió uno en la pantorrilla.

Poco tiempo requirió la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club para comprender que si su compañero continuaba de la misma manera resultaría herido y posiblemente asesinado si ella no actuaba. Un sonido de afirmación fue todo lo que dio antes de sentir el agua nuevamente alcanzarle los tobillos, y posteriormente una mandíbula en su hombro siniestro, proveniente del reptil que quiso desmembrarla antes de que reciba un adiamantado puñetazo en el tórax y choque contra una de las paredes aledañas.

Spiderman, por su parte, se sentía levemente aliviado de poder emplear todas sus extremidades para defenderse de las bestias irrazonables que se dejaban llevar por su instinto predatorio. Líneas de telarañas se disparaban desde sus lanza redes en direcciones opuestas, consiguiendo adherirse a los rostros de dos jóvenes lagartos previo a que los jale con brusquedad y haga que se estrellen entre sí, para consecuentemente hacer una voltereta hacia atrás y esquive a un atacante que raptaba por el suelo repleto de agua séptica con la esperanza de devorarle sus piernas.

-Cómo te envidio en este momento, Matt…- masculló por lo bajo el castaño, chocando su espalda contra la de la mutante y deseando más que nada tener la eco localización del abogado ciego.

-Cómo te odio tanto en este momento, Scott…- imitando el susurro suspirado, la rubia maldijo al hombre que la incitó a tomar esta misión con la finalidad de hacer lucro con el nombre de los X-men.

Un miedo crepitó dentro de la psique de Emma Frost, quien en la oscuridad podía escuchar claramente la agitada respiración del hombre que luchaba junto a ella. Sabía que estaba más que a salvo con su forma de diamante, pero incluso si el lazo que unía su mente a la del tótem era pasivo e inconsciente, él corría mucho más peligro. No comprendía cómo pudo tomarle tanto afecto al vigilante de Queens en tan poco tiempo, quizás fue su peculiar sentido del humor, o tal vez la confianza que emanaba sin pensar. Sin embargo, algo sí sabía ella sobre lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, y era que si no actuaba a la brevedad existía la posibilidad de que su compañero sufra.

El monólogo mental de la telépata fue interrumpido cuando sus brazos se entrelazaron con los del subestimado héroe, quien continuaba dándole la espalda, y fue levantada del suelo por un segundo antes de sentir que su compañero se arrodillaba para oír con notable claridad el rugido feroz de dos bestias que fácilmente hubiesen chocado contra ellos.

Sin necesidad de que el castaño se lo dijera, Emma flexionó sus piernas para posteriormente librar una potente patada a la cabeza de unos de los lagartos que tenía encima, generando un notorio crujido óseo antes de hacerlo chocar contra el techo de hormigón. El segundo cocodrilo antropomórfico fue controlado por Spiderman, quien velozmente giró su muñeca izquierda para disparar en dirección al agua un dispositivo que segundos luego expulsó una fugaz línea de telaraña, sujetando la espalda del reptil y lo retrajo contra el suelo, estampándolo.

Recuperando su posición erguida, el ex fotógrafo efectuó un giro de noventa grados sin despegar su espalda de la blonda, estirando posteriormente sus brazos en paralelo al suelo mientras repasaba en su mente la cantidad de veloces sacudidas que tenía que hacer con sus muñecas para configurar las telarañas de impacto que lanzó segundos después, sellando tanto el camino de regreso como el de ida para retener a las subterráneas bestias que los perseguían.

-Estás bien? – logrando respirar de forma amena, Spidey cuestionó a la dama que estaba ciega en la oscuridad.

-Descontando el hecho de que mi ropa es un desastre, estoy despeinada, y más de un cocodrilo quiso desmembrarme…sí, estoy bien por ahora- inhalando y exhalando reiteradas veces como el tótem arácnido, la Reina Blanca replicó sin separarse un centímetro de su compañero.

-Me alegro, en serio lo hago…- incluso sabiendo que ella estaba en su aspecto cristalino, el vigilante anunció aliviado.

-Y ahora qué haremos? – mirando de lado a lado en la penumbra, ella cuestionó, oyendo los gruñidos llenos de rabia a dos lados de su posición.

-Qué tan rápido puedes cambiar de normal a diamante? – replicó con otra interrogante el asombroso hombre araña.

-Casi instantáneamente, por qué? – contestando a la duda del hombre, la ojiazul se expresó.

-Tengo un plan, pero también tengo ciertas dudas- murmuró el arácnido, disparando nuevamente una oleada de telarañas de impacto a los puntos previos.

-Me implica? – mirando por encima de su hombro diestro, Emma entornó los ojos para intentar ver al menos una silueta.

-Eres la pieza clave para que salgamos de esta situación- emulando el accionar de la mujer, Peter prácticamente le respondió teniendo su cara a milímetros de la de ella.

-Por lo general nunca rechazaría un papel estelar…- rendida y cansada de estar encerrada en un pestilente subterráneo cloacal, la mutante parló.

-Necesito que regreses a la normalidad, expulses ondas psiónicas tanto para tu derecha como izquierda, luego retomes tu forma de diamante nuevamente y te sujetes con fuerza de mí porque correré intentado hallar una salida. Vale? – explicando su improvisado plan, Spiderman no podía evitar preocuparse por la mujer que tenía detrás.

Imposible de ver para el hombre, la dama respiraba profundamente, expandiendo su casi expuesto busto para finalmente expulsar todo el nauseabundo aire de la localización actual a través de su improvisada máscara. Emma dejó caer su aspecto cristalino, recuperando tanto su fisionomía natural como sus habilidad telepáticas, pudiendo sentir en consecuencia también el calor irradiado por el cuerpo del arácnido debido a la cercanía.

-Está bien…- respondiendo luego de unos tensos segundos en silencio, la Frost expresó su pensamiento.

-A la de tres, Emma- feliz por la verificación de la blonda, Spidey estableció.

Posicionando sus delgados brazos en paralelo al suelo, la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club dio una última respiración profunda antes de concentrarse para su tarea.

-Uno- inició el conteo Peter.

-Dos- cerrando sus ojos, la Reina Blanca prosiguió.

-Tres! – clamó el tótem, oyendo un dúo de explosiones y gritos mientras se volteaba a ciegas con la intención de alzar el cuerpo de la mutante que no perdió su tiempo para convertirse en diamante.

Con la sensación de un maleable mineral ultra resistente con forma de una hermosa mujer contra su pecho, Spiderman esprintó a lo largo del oscuro camino subterráneo, esquivando instintivamente los cuerpos adoloridos de los lagartos antropomórficos con precisos saltos. Las blancas lentes, pertenecientes a la máscara de él, tan solo se enfocaban en mirar fijamente hacia delante con la esperanza de hallar un claro, obviando que su compañera hacía completamente lo contrario al cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y abrazarse impetuosamente al cuello del vigilante.

_-Por favor, que esto se termine pronto…- _dijo en su cabeza la ojiazul, habiendo olvidado que su enlace telepático con el castaño seguía abierto

_-Saldremos de aquí. Encontraremos a los demás y saldremos de aquí- _sin saber verdaderamente por qué sentía la necesidad de cuidarla a pesar de que podía subsistir por cuenta propia, Peter le replicó a la mutante.

_-Este es tu día a día? – _relajándose con las palabras del hombre, ella quiso saber más sobre él sin invadir su mente.

_-Lamentablemente…-_ Emma pudo oír la aquejumbrada respuesta del Parker, quien la apretó contra su torso con ahínco al aumentar la velocidad.

_-No envidio para nada tu vida, araña- _enseñando simpatía, la mutante con un doctorado en psicología empatizó.

_-…Peter- _dudando por unos segundos, el susodicho corrigió a la rubia, la cual entendió perfectamente y sonrió en la oscuridad.

_-Perdón, pero sin sentir celos de tu cotidianidad, Peter -_ alegando con el nombre propio, ella reiteró su indicación.

_-No todos podemos tener una cómoda cama y varios alumnos obedientes en su lugar de trabajo, Emma- _alzando las comisuras de sus labios bajo la máscara, el castaño pensó.

_-Cómo? – _tomada por sorpresa una vez más por la araña, la Frost formuló su duda.

_-Logan -_ fue todo lo que necesitó decir en su mente él.

_-Voy a despellejar a ese pequeño tejón rabioso con mis propias manos! –_ exclamó furiosa la fémina de cabellera clara, provocando que Spiderman casi suelte una sonora carcajada.

_-Puedo ver cómo lo haces? – _cuestionó lúdicamente el arácnido, saltando instintivamente un obstáculo que se le presentó delante de su esprintada.

_-Serás mi invitado de honor. Claro, después de pasar primero por nuestra sesión de embellecimiento- _incluso en la oscuridad, Spiderman sabía que la rubia estaba alzando su mentón con aires de superioridad.

_-Querrás decir MI sesión de embellecimiento, porque para ti creo que es innecesario. Básicamente pones en vergüenza a las modelos de pasarela- _platicó el castaño, agradeciendo a la situación por brindarle la oportunidad de tener un trato cordial e incluso bromista con la telépata.

_-Sigue así, Peter. Sigue así y luego no podrás despegarte de mí- _juguetona se explayó vía pensamientos la rubia, divertida por el intercambio que había entre ambos.

Aunque la relación entre ambos fuese amistosa, ninguno de los dos olvidó lo que ocurría en el entorno que los rodeaba. La oscuridad permanecía latente, haciendo que la propia humedad nauseabunda potenciara su efecto sobre los héroes que tan solo querían terminar la misión lo más rápido posible. Incontables minutos transcurrieron desde que el tótem arácnido comenzó a correr con la cristalizada fémina en sus brazos, empezando a sentir la fatiga física y mental por todo el tiempo que estuvo en el laberinto subterráneo como si fuese una rata de laboratorio.

El sentido arácnido de este estalló una vez más en su cabeza, advirtiéndole de un muro delante suyo. Obligado a cambiar de dirección hacia a la derecha, la pareja heroica recibió la grata sorpresa de una luz lejana, haciéndolos esbozar una sonrisa mientras mentalmente chocaban las manos.

_-Sujétate- _comandó el arácnido, sintiendo cómo la mutante obedecía con prontitud al abrazarse férreamente contra su cuerpo.

Apenas cruzó el agobiante umbral que separaba el interminable túnel con el espacio iluminado donde se hallaban los sistemas de distribución de líquidos, la cabeza del Parker zumbó sin parar. El sentido arácnido le avisaba de constantes peligros proviniendo de todos los ángulos posibles, incluyendo detrás de una enorme compuerta metálica que sin lugar a dudas era el lugar donde The Lizard y Dark Beast se localizaban.

-Emma…- recuperando el aire tras el agitado estado que adquirió los minutos pasados, el ex fotógrafo murmuró.

-Sé cuál es tu idea, y déjame decirte que no me agrada para nada- teniendo aún el enlace psíquico, la Frost fue capaz de percibir los pensamientos superficiales del hombre, renegándolos.

-Te he visto lidiar con un muy enojado Hulk en tu forma adiamantada, además de que conoces más a la versión retorcida de Beast que yo. Tu ve y destruye los planes maquiavélicos que de seguro tienen guardado en un disquete mientras yo retengo a todas estas iguanas con mis habilidades aprendidas por Cocodrilo Dundee- replicó el castaño, bajando a la fémina al suelo.

Mezclando sus bromas con un tono de seriedad hizo que su compañera sonriera bajo el barbijo de telaraña, siendo respuesta suficiente para Spidey. Percibiendo que el zumbido no cesaba, sino que de aumentaba con cada segundo, el vigilante de Queens no dudó ni un instante al empujar a la mutante por la puerta que tenía detrás, cerrándola a su paso con varias capas de telarañas y esperando la pronta ofensiva de los reptiles antropomórficos.

La antigua miembro del Hellfire Club quedó atónita ante la audacia de su compañero al empujarla con suave brusquedad a un lugar mucho más limpio e iluminado en comparación al nauseabundo sistema pluvial subterráneo.

El blanco nacarado de las paredes y mueblería llamó rápidamente la atención de la mutante, hallando únicamente algunos detalles negros pertenecientes a cables que pendían desde el techo así como también la misma máquina que transformó no solo a los niños en lagartos antropomórficos, sino que también a Storm, Gambit y Wolverine.

Sin dejar caer su adiamantado aspecto, Emma miró con avidez una enorme llave inglesa. Tomándola en un parpadeo, la rubia apenas si sintió el peso del metal en sus manos, sonriendo en consecuencia a medida que efectuaba lentos y cortos pasos en dirección a la culpable máquina encargada de mutar a las personas.

Cuando la herramienta de trabajo estaba a punto de hacer contacto destructivo, un escamoso apéndice apresó férreamente las extremidades superiores de la mutante, la cual a pesar de tener su aspecto mutado se contuvo de reaccionar para ver quién era en realidad. Respuesta que consiguió al ver que tan solo se trataba de un afectado por la maquinaria que ella quería destruir, teniendo que deshacerse de él con un simple cabezazo en el verde y alargado rostro que terminó por desmayarlo.

Casi de inmediato, varios siseos provenientes de reptiles se hicieron oír desde el exterior de la recámara, preocupando por un segundo a la mutante ya que las explosiones no se demoraron en hacerse escuchar, así como también el incremento de estática y chillidos de dolor tanto humano como animal. Cerrando los ojos por un segundo, la Frost enfocó su mente en la tarea de terminar con la maquinaría frente a ella, volviendo a tomar la enorme herramienta con el propósito a cumplir.

-Incluso si adoro ver el mundo derrumbarse a mis pies, el que rompas mi invento es algo que no puedo tolerar Emma- una ronca voz con matices de antaña educación inglesa llegó a los oídos de la blonda, viendo por encima de su hombre izquierdo a la versión retorcida de McCoy.

-Y qué te hace pensar que tienes alguna oportunidad? – recordando las palabras de aliento que Spiderman le dio minutos atrás, la Reina Blanca se mostró temeraria.

-Desiste de tus actos y posiblemente haga que mis pequeños experimentos no maten completamente al arácnido- creyendo tener la situación bien controlada, Dark Beast ofreció.

Teniendo suficiente de toda la degradante y nauseabunda aventura bajo la ciudad, la miembro de los X-men no le permitió tiempo alguno al originario de la Tierra-295 de llevar a cabo ningún plan de contingencia que pudiese tener en su contra. Dejando caer su adiamantada forma por un corto lapso de tiempo, la rubia provocó un potente golpe telekinético al distópico ser de pelaje oscuro, estrellándolo estrepitosamente contra las enormes puertas antes de recuperar su cristalino aspecto y correr hacia él con la llave inglesa lista para conectar a sus piernas.

-Si veo que él tiene tan solo una herida, te mataré- austera y sobreprotectora del hombre que la llevó en sus brazos, Emma advirtió.

El crujido de las rótulas quebrándose al contacto generaron un eco en la sala blanca, seguido de inmediato por un aullido lastimero de un antropomórfico animal, quien maldecía como podía a su perpetradora. Dicha mujer conocía lo peligroso que aún podía llegar a ser el hombre, por lo que con fuerzas clavó el fino tacón de su bota derecha en la mano siniestra de McCoy, atravesándola de lado a lado, al mismo tiempo que efectuaba un descendente golpe con su herramienta a la mano opuesta, haciéndole añicos la muñeca.

-Por tú culpa y la de nuestro loado líder, he pasado un fatídico día. Espero que esto te recuerde perfectamente no volver a hacer de nuevo esto- mencionó la telépata, dándole un revés con su extremidad superior derecha, noqueándolo por completo.

Absteniéndose de bajar la guardia debido a que aún oía explosiones detrás de las compuertas, Emma Frost se volteó sin dejar de sostener su herramienta. Los intrincados caminos de cables enredados colgaban desde el techo, como lianas en una frondosa jungla, excepto que en cada uno ellos circulaba una enorme cantidad de electricidad capaz de alimentar todo un bloque de apartamentos si las maquinarias ocultas significaban algo.

Un grave siseo animal detuvieron los cautelosos pasos de la mutante, obligándola a girar bruscamente la cabeza en dirección al ruido, entornando el entrecejo mientras intentaba dilucidar algo en la maraña de cables que pendían desde arriba. Unos segundos demoró en definir la oculta figura reptil que estaba cubierta por varios accesorios, encargados de limitar sus movimientos y tomar nota de sus signos vitales.

**-Qué haces aquí, hembra de simio? – **habló finalmente el animal antropomórfico.

-Hembra de simio…? Sin lugar a dudas usted debe de ser el Dr. Curtis Connor, no? – repitiendo con creciente enojo la apelación dada, Emma replicó inmediatamente con algo que molestaría al prisionero de Dark Beast.

**-No menciones ese nombre aquí! Él ya no existe, yo soy The Lizard! – **rotundamente furibundo por oír dicho nombre que despreciaba, el reptil atrapado en el aire se removió con frenetismo, como si ansiara salir de allí para demostrar sus emociones en la fémina que se mofaba de él.

-Es la misma diferencia, Dr. Connor. Además, dudo que pueda hacer mucho desde allí arriba, por lo que le recomendaría relajarse mientras trato de dilucidar qué hacer con usted- manteniendo la calma para no exasperarse con el científico transformado, la mutante se contuvo de destruir las máquinas.

**-Puedo revertir todo lo que ese mamífero peludo hizo- **siseó la bestia escamosa, ciego por el visor que bloqueaba su visión, obligándolo a depender de los cuatro sentidos restantes.

-Y por qué lo harías? Tengo entendido que más de una vez quisiste convertir a toda New York en lagartos- mencionó sin voltearse la blonda, leyendo la secuencia de datos proyectados en las pantallas de los monitores.

**-Esos no son mis aliados. Son de ese mamífero despreciable- **defendiendo su postura, The Lizard contestó con ira entrelazada a las palabras.

-Mmh…Vaya, quién se lo hubiese imaginado? - prestándole no mucha atención al enemigo de Spiderman, la Reina Blanca musitó con falsa importancia, revisando tanto los datos informáticos como las anotaciones que habían a un costado.

Lugar donde verdaderamente estaba enfocada toda su curiosidad junto al abrupto silencio que se generó más allá de las compuertas, queriendo entablar de nuevo el enlace telepático con el tótem arácnido pero descubriendo que solo recibía un tácito mensaje.

_-Peter? – _intentando conseguir una respuesta vocal, la rubia se comunicó psíquicamente.

Ignorando lo que seguía siseando The Lizard, la Frost se paralizó al darse cuenta que nadie le respondía. Un súbito terror inundó su ser, llevándola a creer que el hombre con quien entabló una amistad minutos atrás había padecido algún inconveniente grave. Por muy extraño que le pareciera a cualquiera de los X-men que la conocieran, ella realmente sentía aprecio por la gente que la trataba como una persona real y no como alguien más allá de sus alcances.

_-Peter? Por favor, dime algo- _por segunda vez desde que fue empujada a la gran recámara blanca, la ojiazul llamó al vigilante de Queens, cerrando los ojos en el proceso como un vago reflejo de concentración.

Ella desconocía si era por el encerramiento del lugar en conjunto a la humedad residual, o por sus propios nervios, pero varias perlas diminutas de sudor se formaban en su frente, deslizándose lentamente por las sienes al mismo tiempo que mantenía la mirada fija en un punto aleatorio del escritorio donde se afirmaba con ambas manos.

**-Puedo oler el miedo en ti, hembra de simio. Temes estar sola aquí? – **puntualizó un apresado lagarto antropomórfico, empleando un lúdico tono en su interrogante.

-Silencio, Dr. Connor! – alegó furibunda la hermosa dama de tez pálida, esforzándose en no perder el enfoque que le administraba al lazo telepático.

**-Tus feromonas estaban presentes cuando llegaste, pero luego desaparecieron. Dime, hembra de simio, tu pareja quedó atrapado con los seres inferiores creados por ese mamífero peludo? – **a sabiendas que podría molestarla más y más en lo que sea que haga hasta que lo libere, The Lizard no se inmutó a la hora de amainar sus provocaciones.

-El que se quedará atrapado aquí abajo será usted sino mantiene la boca cerrada, Dr. Connor- negándose a alzar la voz y darle más satisfacción al lagarto inteligente, la miembro de los X-men replicó con mordacidad.

_-Maldición, Peter! Respon…! – _al contrario de su calmo aspecto externo, la fémina terminó por gritar en su mente.

_-Emma- _interrumpiendo la mental exclamación de la rubio, una serena voz llegó al cerebro de esta, haciéndola soltar un contenido suspiro de alivio.

_-Peter! Dios, por qué tardaste tanto en contestar!? – _feliz de saber al menos que él estaba consciente, la dama de cabellos claros le reclamó.

_-Bueno, debo admitir que no pensé que fuesen tantas lagartijas super desarrolladas las que aparecerían…- _empleando una voz cansada a través del lazo, Spidey respondió.

_-Estás bien? Los demás están bien? – _de forma instintiva, Emma cuestionó por el bienestar del vigilante, para luego hacer lo mismo por sus pares mutantes.

_-Sí, sí…todos estamos bien. Un poco golpeados, pero bien. Puedes creer que Logan casi quiso morderme la cara como tres veces? Es la primera vez que le veo tan afectuoso conmigo! – _común a su forma de ser, el arácnido trepa muros bromeó con lo que pasó minutos atrás, ganándose un breve silencio por parte de su interlocutora.

_-Eres un idiota…- _finalmente pronunció psíquicamente ella, esbozando una alegre mueca en contra de su voluntad, descubriendo que aquel sujeto de traje rojo y azul era más que capaz de divertirla.

_-Lo sé, pero no necesito verte para saber que estás sonriendo. Por cierto, cómo te encuentras allí? Algún problemas? Necesitas mi ayuda? – _imaginándose los labios encorvados de él, la mutante escuchó posteriormente la preocupación que tenía para con ella.

_-Estoy bien, muchas gracias por tu interés…aunque aún no puedo creer que me hayas empujado a una habitación extraña mientras te quedabas a pelear contra decenas de lagartos- _acercándose a las grandes compuertas, la Frost alegó mentalmente, dándole a entender su falta de entusiasmo por lo que él le hizo con anterioridad.

_-Confío plenamente en ti como dejarte con la tarea de lidiar con Dark Beast. Y oyéndote ahora, puedo darme cuenta que no fue en vano- _habló el hijo de Mary y Richard Parker, sin saber que esas palabras provocaron un leve rubor en la dama.

Antes de continuar el diálogo no vocal, Emma Frost ejerció suficiente fuerza en su aspecto adiamantado como para desgarrar las telarañas que se localizaban del otro lado de las compuertas, consiguiendo abrirlas. Acto seguido, la blonda se arrepintió en parte, pues el nauseabundo aroma llegó nuevamente a sus fosas nasales, obligándola a contener la respiración y cerrar los ojos en un reflejo instintivo.

Acción que detuvo al sentir un par de manos a cada lado de su rostro colocándole nuevamente un barbijo hecho de telarañas debido a que el anterior estaba desintegrándose. Las blancas lentes de una máscara roja con patrones de telaraña fue lo que vio la mutante, sorprendiéndose primeramente por poder respirar mejor, para luego sonreír bajo la mascarilla al ver que la amenaza arácnida no falló al demostrar que le preocupaba más ella que su propia seguridad.

-No sé tú, pero sospecha que el presupuesto por latas de tomate se irá a las nubes cuando queramos quitarnos esta pestilencia- mencionó la barítona voz del hombre con poderes de araña, viendo con claridad el mal estado en que ambos estaban.

-Olvida el salón de belleza, sacarnos de encima esta mugre repugnante será nuestro principal objetivo una vez que regresemos a la superficie- estando sumamente de acuerdo con Peter, la ojiazul notó que el traje de él estaba bastante dañado con cortes y quemaduras.

Incapaces de mantenerse serios, el dúo compartió una risa antes de escuchar un quejido gutural, lo que les hizo virar su atención para ver cómo tres lagartos con peculiares vestimentas se removían inconscientes en el suelo. Eran claras las señales de que habían estado en una trifulca, así como también habían sido receptores de numerosas reyertas si las lastimaduras significaban algo en compañía de los lamentos animales.

-Realmente no sé si estar preocupada por ti o por ellos…- analizando unos segundos más a los mutantes mutados, la Reina Blanca musitó con sorpresa.

-Tú me dices eso, pero yo no quiero imaginarme lo que les hiciste a ese par- rápidamente contestó el tótem arácnido, viendo a Dark Beast y su ayudante lagarto en mal estado.

-Entonces trata de no enfadarme demasiado- divertida con el intercambio de diálogo, Emma le guiñó un ojo y recogió del suelo la llave inglesa, lista para decidir si destruía las computadoras o no.

-Ugh! Me dañas aquí dentro, en mi corazoncito de arañ…Ese es The Lizard? – dramatizando de sobremanera, Spiderman se acercó a pantallas que miraba la fémina, deteniéndose abruptamente al escuchar un siseo desde el techo.

**-Simio…desde aquí puedo oler tu desgracia- **comentó el antropomórfico lagarto.

-Bueno, verte allí me dejó muy en claro que no tuviste nada que ver con todo esto. Al menos no de una forma directa- sin dejar de ver al hombre con el que más de una vez trabajó mientras era humano, monologó en voz alta el tótem.

**-Ese mamífero peludo solo hizo un trabajo digno de ustedes. De haberlo hecho yo, solo la sangre fría estaría reinando- **pronunció con imperiosa seguridad el villano apresado en maquinarias, guiándose solo por sus sentidos para saber dónde estaba el dúo heroico.

-Sí, si, sí…lo mismo de siempre Curt. Qué tal si hacemos un trato? – agitando con desgano la mano derecha y sin necesidad de voltearse a verlo ya que estaba al lado de la rubia, Peter dijo mientras analizaba los datos.

Como si fuese una reacción instintiva, la atractiva telépata giró noventa grados hacia la derecha y miró peligrosamente a su compañero, sosteniendo con fuerzas la gran herramienta para demostrar el claro mensaje de que lo usaría con él en caso de hacer una idiotez. Obviamente todo esto fue notado por el vigilante de Queens gracias a su sentido arácnido que zumbaba como un furioso panal de abejas en su cabeza.

-Tengo algo en mente, no te preocupes- susurró Spiderman, sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor se deslizaba bajo su máscara al percibir aún el zumbido de alerta en la cabeza.

**-Habla, simio ignorante- **brindándole una oportunidad, The Lizard le permitió expresarse, obviamente sin perder la chance de insultarlo en el proceso.

-Ignoraré lo último que dijiste si te libero y haces más fácil la reversión a humanos de todos aquellos afectados por Dark Beast- teniendo que recordarse que el antropomórfico lagarto era un recurrente amigo del pasado, Peter comentó su idea.

**-Y si no acepto? – **intentó saber el ser atrapado, sin saber que la mutante rubia miraba todo el intercambio con interés.

-Te quedarás allí arriba y no podrás ver a tu esposa e hijo de nuevo a pesar de que te extrañan, mientras tanto yo me encargaré de revertir la transformación de todos ellos. Sin contar obviamente con la participación especial de mi queridísima, bella e inteligente compañera de aventura que usará esa llave inglesa para golpearte como si fueses una piñata de cumpleaños- alzando ambas manos en señal de condescendencia, el tótem arácnido habló su plan de contingencia, ignorante de la sensación de orgullo que demostró la blonda ante los halagos.

El rechinar de dientes aserrados generados por el Dr. Curtis Connor envolvió al silencioso lugar, donde solo podía oírle lejanamente el correr del agua residual. Notable resultaba ser la disputa mental que mantenía The Lizard consigo mismo, moviendo consecuentemente sus escamosas extremidades en apenas notables esfuerzos, como si midiera la tensión de los cables que lo sometían.

**-Bájame, simio- **después de un largo debate interno, el humanizado animal se expresó.

-Ayudarás o intentarás atacarnos? – la portadora del Gen X inquirió con sospecha bien infundada, provocando leve diversión en el arácnido y un chasquido de lengua bífida por parte de Connor.

-**No tientes tu suerte, hembra de simio. Solo porque seas semi atractiva no significa que no te haré daño- **descendiendo bruscamente al suelo tras ser liberado por Spiderman, The Lizard masculló mientras se arrancaba los metálicos implementos que le fueron obligado portar.

-Acaso me dijo "semi atractiva"? – sintiéndose plenamente ofendida por un ser que a duras penas podía catalogar como humano gracias a su raciocinio, Emma buscó de inmediato con la mirada al tótem arácnido.

-Dice eso solo porque no estás transformada en algo como él, así que no le hagas caso y enfoquémonos en curar a los demás…aunque no dejes tu forma adiamantada por precaución- tranquilizándola lo mejor posible, el vigilante de Queens apoyó su mano derecha en la espalda de la fémina para guiarla hasta un costado, asegurándola de que esté lejos del villano pero atenta a cualquier hecho que podría pasar.

La engañosa fisionomía reptil del científico ocultaba a la perfección el intelectual cerebro que había en el interior de su alargada cabeza, siendo así capaz de realizar ingeniería inversa en el invento que Dark Beast había hecho mientras él estaba sujetado en el techo y le sacaban muestras en contra de su voluntad.

Al cabo de unos breves y eternos minutos, The Lizard envió una venenosa mirada a su némesis, indicándole de forma tácita que la maquinaria estaba lista para contrarrestar la transformación tanto en los héroes como en los jóvenes secuestrados que poseían una baja autoestima según la investigación que Spiderman y Emma Frost había hecho con anterioridad.

Un veloz fulgor emitido por la maquinaria revirtió el estado del grupo, devolviéndolos a la normalidad y sacándolos de su inconsciencia en consecuencia. Reaccionando de inmediato, Peter y Emma se apresuraron el ayudarlos a ponerse de pie, todo sin dejar de vigilar de reojo al antropomórfico ser que aguardaba pacientemente desde su lugar, como un cazador esperando para atacar en el momento exacto.

**-Esto fue todo el trato que tuvimos, simio- **The Lizard se comunicó, asustando a los más jóvenes en el numeroso grupo que Storm y Emma se apuraron en retirar de la sala.

-Trato, bub…? – no gustándole mucho lo que oía, Wolverine miró al arácnido.

-Creí que era nuestra misión atraparlo junto a Dark Beast,_ mon ami- _el mutante cajún se expresó, arrastrando consigo el inconsciente cuerpo maltratado de la versión oscura de Hank McCoy.

-Sí…bueno…hubo un cambio de planes- queriendo actualmente estar en la paz que le daba Emma Frost en lugar de los dos mutantes de ahora, Spidey intentó explicarse.

-Exactamente cuándo? – tentado a desatar su ira en el tótem, el longevo hombre gruñón masculló.

-En el momento en que ustedes estaban desmayados luego de intentar comerme- dejando a un lado el recato, el trepa muros replicó con brusca honestidad.

**-Simio…-** no tolerando el ser ignorado, y menos por tres personas capaces de darle pelea, The Lizard abrió su boca de nuevo para dejar salir un ronco llamado.

-Ya, ya…no ves que si empiezo a discriminar animales no solo quedo como amenaza arácnida para toda New York, sino como un terrorista ante los ojos de Greenpeace y la WWF? – escondiendo con humor el hecho de que trataba de explicarse con Logan primero antes de lidiar con él, Spiderman retrasó la pronta resolución que tendría con Connor.

**-Cumple con tu parte del tr…- **odioso por tener que esperar para escaparse en la húmeda oscuridad pestilente de las alcantarillas, el animalesco ser habló, solo para ser interrumpido por un realmente irritado Peter Parker que quería irse de allí con el mismo ahínco que él.

-Emma! – exclamó el castaño que ocultaba su rostro bajo una máscara roja, mirando hacia la abertura donde la nombrada se había marchado anteriormente.

-Qué ocurre? – sorprendiendo a todos porque aún seguía cerca cuando asomó su blonda cabellera, la mutante con poderes psíquicos inquirió.

-Te apetece una cartera hecha con piel de lagarto? – respondió con otra pregunta el arácnido mientras se hacía de la mano de Logan para apretarle el dorso y conseguir así que enseñara un trío de metálicas garras.

-Mmh…la verdad es que no. Pero le preguntaré a Storm, quizás a ella sí le guste- frunciendo la nariz en un claro gesto de renuencia, lo que hizo reír por lo bajo a la araña ya que hallaba entrañable la mueca, Emma replicó para posteriormente desaparecer de nuevo y oír a lo lejos una plática femenina.

-…- tanto Logan como Remy cruzaron miradas de pura incomprensión ante lo sucedido, virando luego sus cabezas, esperando una réplica del principal implicado.

-Qué? El Dr. Connor se lo buscó por ser tan impaciente! – sintiéndose acusado, Spiderman se apresuró en demostrar las razones de sus actos, viendo de reojo como el propio The Lizard estaba levemente intimidado ante las garras que fácilmente podrían quitarle la vida.

-Ya larguémonos de aquí, por favor- el hombre de acento francés rogó, golpeando distraídamente con su bastón metálico el inconsciente cuerpo de Dark Beast a los pies de Wolverine, el cual quitó su extremidad apresada en las manos del tótem.

-Vuelve a hacer SNIKT sin mi permiso y te irá mal, bub…- dejándole una única advertencia, el longevo mutante cargó sobre su hombre izquierdo al desmayado ser de mentalidad malvada.

Ignorando el estado gruñón de a quien consideraba un hermano en todo menos la sangre, Peter se quedó a solas con el científico transformado en una silenciosa batalla de miradas. Tras unos largos segundos un chasquido de lengua y un gutural gruñido rompió la quietud, compartiendo un asentimiento que significaba el fin del trato que mantenían, siendo que tomarían caminos distintos cuando Spiderman salió de la recámara luminosa y vio la fugaz huida de The Lizard en sentido contrario al que los mutantes y jóvenes secuestrados optaron.

-Fue correcto hacer eso? – la fémina de piel cacao cuestionó, tapándose el rostro con una mano ante la pestilencia de las cloacas.

-Gracias a él ustedes recuperaron rápidamente la normalidad…tengan, les servirá para respirar un poco mejor- resultó ser la respuesta dada por la Reina Blanca, quien tendía a todos los presentes unos improvisados barbijos que el Parker le pasaba antes de que ella misma se pusiera uno.

-Solo sé que Cyclops se enfadará al enterarse- por lo bajo murmuró Gambit, sin percatarse que por lo estrecho que era el lugar, su voz hizo eco con claridad.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que él tendrá que preocuparse más por no terminar con un hueso roto si es que Emma busca retribución por el estado que le hizo adoptar- guiando de la mano en la penumbra a la nombrada, el arácnido caminaba por delante de todos junto a Logan.

-No puede ser tan malo…- uno de los jóvenes afectados por el daño físico y psicológico que Dark Beast dijo.

-Mocoso, la rubia es básicamente una princesa andante tanto en aspecto como en pensamiento. Hace un escándalo ante el simple hecho de que su cabello no está peinado como ella quiere- con mordacidad replicó Wolverine, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos azules buscaban penetrar el cráneo de Adamantium.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán todos los que te vean cuando salgas de este apestoso alcantarillado con la mentalidad de una niña de cuatro años…- bajo la mascarilla que acostumbró llevar en las últimas horas, Emma Frost mencionó distraídamente, recibiendo un apretón de manos por parte del arácnido y una risa mental a partir del lazo que aún compartían.

Los más jóvenes y Ororo, por su parte, no fueron tan disimulados cuando soltaron una breve carcajada que tan solo provocó más gruñidos en el mutante de traje amarillo y azul. Incluso Gambit se unió al divertido momento, siendo que este casi cae de bruces al suelo por no poder ver el flotante cuerpo inconsciente de unos de los secuaces que Dark Beast que fue derrotado previamente por cierto dúo de héroes.

Incontables minutos, de caminata en el húmedo y oscuro ambiente, casi hace que los transeúntes sucumban a la desesperación, solo para tranquilizarse cuando el denso aire que respiraban a través de sus mascarillas parecía aligerarse. Tenues reflejos de luz se plasmaban en el circulante agua obscura a los pies de ellos, obligándolos a mantener la vista al frente si no querían terminar vomitando por el asco que sentían.

Un creciente júbilo nacía en el interior de los adolescentes que sufrían de un ánimo taciturno en sus cotidianas vidas, como si la gran aventura que compartieron les hubiese abierto los ojos. De todos los adultos presentes, solo un dúo sabía lo que significaba pasar por ello, siendo que lo vivieron en carne propia antes de que sus vidas diesen un rotundo cambio y los convirtiera en lo que eran hoy por hoy.

Desconocido para dicha pareja de héroes, una fémina africana con habilidad sobre el clima prestó atención al hecho de que iban tomados de la mano, teniendo que darle un disimulado codazo al cajún para enseñarle su descubrimiento antes de sonreír bajo las mascarillas ante las futuras extorsiones que podrían hacerle a la blonda mutante cuando los saque de quicio.

La cacofonía del mundo exterior se volvía más audible con cada paso que daban, así como el aumento de claridad en el nauseabundo entorno por el cual caminaban, obligándolos esta vez a alzar sus cabezas con la simple intención de observar el cuasi limpio techo que tenían a meros centímetros de distancia. Los ánimos se izaron aún más cuando los niños parecían sumamente ansiosos por salir del claustrofóbico lugar, hecho que ponía más que feliz a la propia Storm ya que trataba de pensar en diversas cosas para no notar el hecho de que estaba viviendo su pesadilla.

-Aire! Hermoso y necesario aire! – soltando la mano del tótem, la ex miembro del Hellfire Club corrió hasta donde las escaleras de salida estaban, subiendo presurosamente hasta desaparecer por la boca de tormenta.

-Sí! Al fin libres! – una niña prácticamente imitó la animosidad de la mutante telépata, empujando con sus pocas fuerzas a un gruñón Logan, quien poco podía hacer más que ver a un tropel de adolescentes dirigirse hacia la luz.

-Las damas primero, James…- Ororo le guiñó un ojo al susodicho, subiendo antes de que un mutante con acento francés hiciera lo mismo pero en tono de burla, lo cual le valió parte de su chaqueta rasgada por tres fugaces garras.

Compartiendo un mutuo silencio, Logan y Peter cruzaron miradas antes de observar el oscuro camino que dejaban atrás, asegurándose con sus aumentados sentidos de que no haya nada o nadie allí con intenciones ulteriores para los civiles. Soltando un último suspiro de alivio al saber que solo había una ausencia presente más allá de donde estaban de pie, el dúo vio la luz que se hallaba por encima de ellos con un profundo anhelo.

-Ha sido un largo día…- musitó el tótem.

-Ni que lo digas. Venga, larguémonos de aquí- notando que parte del uniforme llevado por el hombre que consideraba un hermano enseñaba claras muestras de haber sufrido varios ataques, el mutante respondió.

-Sabes, creo que deberé vacunarme de nuevo contra la rabia- usando un tono jocoso, Spiderman bromeó mientras subía primero.

-Muy gracioso, araña…- hallándole poca diversión a lo dicho, Wolverine alegó.

-Pero si no fue broma! Tu compañerita me mordió al menos dos veces el brazo derecho mientras te usaba de escudo contra los ataques de Gambit! – sintiéndose ofendido por no creerle, el Parker le reclamó al miembro de los X-men.

-Te lo mereces por el golpe que me diste cuando nos encontramos aquí abajo- orgulloso del accionar de Storm, James Howlett declaró.

Antes de que el castaño tuviese la oportunidad de responder, un conocido rostro femenino se asomó por la abertura y los miró acusadoramente, como si les exigiese de forma tácita el que salieran de allí y dejaran de discutir. Exactamente en ese orden a menos que desearan una lobotomía gratis.

Acatando la orden de la telépata de ojos azules, el dúo de hombres restantes emergieron de las alcantarillas, viéndose en necesidad de cerrar los ojos por un segundo para no quedar ciegos ante el brusco cambio de luminosidad. Rápidamente olvidaron las molestias, oyendo un creciente bullicio producto de los padres que abrazaban con ahínco a sus hijos, además de también estar presentes varios periodistas de noticieros y periódicos.

-Bien…creo que es mi momento para marcharme- notando la gran cantidad de flashes, Spiderman estuvo a punto de lanzar una línea de telaraña a un edificio cercano.

-A dónde piensas que vas? Ven, tienes que ser parte de las fotografías- de manera inesperada la ojiazul, que lo acompañó durante la subterránea travesía, le sujetó el antebrazo derecho con la clara intención de impedirle la huida.

-Ehm…Emma…- dudoso por un segundo, Spiderman se mantuvo firme ante los intentos en vano de ser movido.

A ella no le fue necesario saber realmente el motivo a la renuencia que él presentaba ante tanta gente, pues era bastante conocido el hecho de que toda la gente que cuidaba en New York tenía sentimientos contradictorios por culpa del Daily Bugle que se empecinaba en destrozar la imagen pública del trepa muros.

-Esto podría ser bueno para ti- insinuó la mutante.

-O la debacle total para ustedes- contrarrestó el ex fotógrafo.

-Exageras…- no queriendo reconocer el tono veraz empleado por él, la blonda dijo.

Guardando silencio, Spiderman expresó su opinión, siendo apenas visible a través de la roja máscara una tenue sonrisa simpática. Mirando más allá de la Reina Blanca, el vigilante de Queens se percató de lo inquietos que estaban los periodistas para tomar una fotografía del grupo o entrevistarlos, por lo que disimuladamente retiró su brazo del agarre femenino cuando las lentes se enfocaron en ellos dos.

-Ve con ellos, se han ganado este triunfo con honores- queriendo que los X-men al menos reciban una alabanzas por parte de la gente, el Parker esta vez si consiguió disparar una línea de telaraña a un edificio lindante.

-Está bien. Pero quiero verte el viernes en el Instituto para nuestra sesión embellecedora- a regañadientes aceptó la Frost lo que sucedía, solo para llenarse de coraje y determinación al decirle que aún se debían un tiempo más juntos.

-Sigo diciendo que es algo innecesario para ti- sin necesidad de tener poderes mentales para leer el ritmo de la plática, Spiderman replicó con el mismo tono que usó cuando estaban bajo tierra.

-Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado araña- disfrutando por algún motivo el estar hablando tranquilamente en lugar de ser foco de luces y destellos, la telépata refutó.

-No pierdo nada con intentar, verdad? Bien, te veré el viernes…pero iré de civil, espero que estés lista- revelándole su parte del plan para la reunión, Spidey jaló con fuerza de la telaraña para que le tensión lo arrojara por los aires y le diera la oportunidad de empezar a balancearse.

-Espera! Cómo te reconoceré!? – abriendo con sorpresa los ojos por lo que escuchó, Emma fue incapaz de contener su grito interrogante.

-Pregúntale a Logan! – fue toda la respuesta que ella recibió por parte del Parker que se alejaba rápidamente para seguir cuidando de la gente.

Viendo que había perdido su oportunidad de ignorar un tiempo más a las cámaras con su aspecto arruinado, Emma regresó a donde el resto de su equipo estaba mirándola con curiosidad, consiguiendo hacer retroceder a Gambit con una mala mirada y a Storm que agache la cabeza. Wolverine, por su parte, bufó divertido ante el diálogo poco sutil que hubo.

-Nuevo objetivo a corromper, Frost? – sardónico, preguntó el mutante longevo.

-Cierra la boca, pulgoso- amonestó la interrogada, ofendida por lo implicado.

-Él no es Summers para que juegues como quieras- murmuró por lo bajo James Howlett mientras posaba renuentemente para unas fotos junto a los jóvenes que salvaron de Dark Beast.

Conteniéndose para no desperdiciar la chance de aumentar la imagen de los mutantes para el pueblo norteamericano, la Reina Blanca cerró la boca y mantuvo los pensamientos en su cerebro, aislándose momentáneamente para repasar las acusaciones en privado antes de hallarlas insultantes hacia su persona ya que nunca había pensado de tal manera en el arácnido.

No hasta ahora.

Odiaba darle la razón al hombre con esqueleto metálico, pero lo que dijo estaba en lo cierto. Para ella era sumamente clara la diferencia que había entre ambos hombres, siendo el que la envió a la misión que acababa de cumplir y el que la ayudó a finalizarla mientras cuidaba de su bienestar a costa de la propia.

-Algún consejo? – antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, la boca de Emma se movió por sí sola para expresar esa duda.

-Acaso luzco como un maldito interventor? – gruñó con molestia Logan, llamando sin querer la atención de los dos mutantes restantes que trataban de lucir calmos frente a las cámaras y preguntas que les hacían.

-Peter me dijo que te preguntara- con apático semblante facial, ella comunicó.

-Estúpida araña…- murmuró entre dientes él, ganándose una fugaz jaqueca por parte de su compañera mutante.

-Admito que él hable mucho y haga chistes en momentos poco oportunos, pero tienen un motivo real para ello- defendiéndolo inconscientemente, Emma aludió.

Esta vez hasta los adolescentes alzaron una ceja ante la plática poco disimulada que tenían ante las fotografías, mirando de reojo a la fémina de sucia vestimenta blanca que parecía empecinada de mostrar una postura simpatizante para con el arácnido neoyorkino. Obviamente ninguno de ellos se atrevió a pensar algo al respecto, no después de escucharla amenazar a Wolverine en las alcantarillas.

-Quién le dirá a Scott que ya no podrá estar con Emma? – por lo bajo preguntó Storm al cajún.

-Opino que esperemos hasta otra resurrección de Jean. De otra manera se pondrá melancólico y tendremos que mudarnos temporalmente a otro lado- fue la respuesta dada por Gambit.

-De hecho, será mejor que le pida a T´challa hospedaje en Wakanda para todos ustedes…- la reina de dicho país habló.

-Con tal de no escuchar la pataleta infantil que hará Scott, me iría a Genosha- demostrando su determinación y énfasis, el mutante con habilidades de sobrecarga cinética replicó.

-Oigan! Dejen de exagerar! – reclamó la blonda imperativamente, para posteriormente sonreír mientras abrazaba a una de las niñas salvadas para una foto.

-Es una buena temporada para viajar a Japón…-mirando al cielo y anticipándose a lo que más que seguro ocurriría en el instituto, James Howlett musitó.

-Tú deja de ignorarme y ayúdame con el predicamento que tengo! – fastidiada por la falta de cooperación que su colega mutante mostraba, terminó exclamando Emma Frost.

-Grrr…eres molesta, mujer. Tan solo sé tú misma. Y cuando digo "tú misma", me refiero a la verdadera Emma Frost, no a la imagen de perra fría y calculadora que adora burlarse de todos al saber lo que piensan- contestó Logan, hastiado por las insistencias de la blonda y las interminables fotos que les estaban tomando.

Molesto con el bullicio que lo rodeaba, el mutante gruñón simplemente le dio la espalda a todos los periodistas y se marchó en dirección a donde tenían el Blackbird asentado. Dicha acción fue emulada rápidamente por Ororo y Remy, quienes se despidieron con cortesía de los cronistas además de agradecerles por la atención que les brindaron. La última en marcharse fue la silenciosa Emma Frost, quien sumida en sus pensamientos ignoró por completo el estado de sus ropas y cabello, mirando tan solo al suelo al mismo tiempo que sus piernas la guiaban automáticamente a la aeronave.

* * *

Un par de ojos color chocolate se enfrentaron a un seis orbes azules que pertenecían a un trío de adolescentes rubias, las cuales miraban curiosamente al visitante que apareció inesperadamente en las puertas del enorme instituto que albergaba decenas de estudiantes poseedores de un peculiar gen. La forma en que las féminas observaban al adulto era un tanto inquietante, pues se movían en sincronía, teniendo las mismas gesticulaciones además de vestimenta y peinados.

Él las reconoció de inmediato, pues sus fisionomías cuadraban fácilmente con las descripciones que Logan le había dado tiempo atrás sobre las famosas Cuckoos que vivían en la mansión Xavier, además de la obvia reminiscencia que eran de la mujer que había ido a buscar para disfrutar de un día tranquilo.

-Ehm…Hola? – no muy seguro de cómo presentarse pues sentía cómo su sentido arácnido zumbaba debido a los intentos de lectura mental sin permiso que le querían hacer las jóvenes.

-Quién eres? – Mindee comenzó a cuestionar.

-Qué haces aquí? – Celeste le prosiguió en un mismo tono que su hermana.

-Por qué no podemos ver tu mente? – Phoebe fue la última en realizar su interrogante.

Solo pudo abrir sus ojos un segundo el vigilante de Queens que iba de civil e incógnito, para luego soltar una suave risa al imaginarse a la temible Reina Blanca actuando de la misma manera cuando era joven. Dicho acto captó la curiosidad de las blondas, quienes compartieron una mirada al no comprender lo que ocurría con el hombre que ni siquiera se mostraba disgustado con ellas al ser mutantes.

-Perdón…perdón, no quise ser grosero al reír- consiguiendo detener su diversión, el tótem arácnido se disculpó con genuinidad.

-…Está bien. Pero sigues sin presentarte- aceptando las palabras del castaño, Celeste replicó al mismo tiempo que le hacía saber algo importante.

-Así como tu motivo para estar aquí- Phoebe parló nuevamente.

-O por qué no podemos saber tus pensamientos- entornando la mirada azul, Mindee ultimó.

-Bueno, verán…Soy Peter Parker, he venido a buscar a la Srta. Frost, y no pueden leer mi mente porque…porque no es de buena educación si lo hacen sin pedir permiso- rascando el mentón por un segundo para pensar detenidamente sus próximas palabras, el susodicho respondió a todas y cada una de las preguntas, excepto que dijo una verdad a medias al final mientras sonreía pacíficamente.

-Peter tiene razón, niñas. No deberían hacer eso como si fuese corriente- antes de que las Cuckoos lograran pronunciar algo respecto a ello, una voz madura pero a la vez suave rompió el ambiente urbano en el que estaban.

Un par de ojos azules se detuvieron en las castaños que anteriormente había visto cubiertos por unas lentes blancas, para así luego recorrer el resto de la fas que le era desconocida hasta el día de hoy. Incapaz de mantener a raya sus emociones, la elegante dama esbozó una alzamiento en la comisuras de los labios, enseñando una creciente sonrisa ya que desde el interior del instituto reconoció el débil lazo mental que mantenía con el arácnido desde el día de la misión en conjunto.

-Por cierto, hola Peter- recuperándose de su fugaz mutismo, la nueva interlocutora saludó al único hombre entre ellas.

-Incluso si continuo pensando en que es innecesario para ti nuestra salida, es bueno verte de nuevo Emma- manteniendo su tono amable, el vigilante neoyorkino habló.

-Ya le dije que los halagos no lo llevarán a ningún lado conmigo, Sr. Parker- recordando que lo mismo se había dicho antes, la Reina Blanca empleó un formal tono que ocultaba su diversión.

-Y yo le dije que vale la pena intentarlo, Srta. Frost- emulando el educado tono de hablar, Spiderman replicó jovialmente.

Breve fue el silencio provocado por ambos tras dejar de hablar, para posteriormente romperse en un par de risas suaves que tan solo se ocupaban de intrigar más y más a cierto trío de jóvenes blondas, quienes no sabían la relación que había entre su madre y el extraño castaño frente a ellas. Apiadándose de ellas, la dupla heroica sencillamente miraron a las tres estudiantes, ejecutando un sutil asentimiento como tácito modo de disculpas antes de que Peter entregara su brazo izquierdo a la Reina Blanca para que ella lo tomara.

-Siempre un caballero? – cuestionó ella, alzando una ceja y también las comisuras de sus labios.

-Solo cuando la situación lo amerita- replicó él, emulando la mueca de forma lúdica al mismo tiempo que caminaban a paso lento.

-Oh, eso significa que debo estar agradecida? – disfrutando del intercambio disimulado de coquetería, Emma formuló otra interrogante.

-Al contrario, yo soy el agradecido. No todos los días me encuentro con una reina- rápido para dar una respuesta, el Parker se felicitó internamente cuando vio que la fémina a su lado giraba la cabeza para mirar el frente de inmediato.

Caminando en silencio, se detuvieron por unos segundos en la esquina de una calle, esperando pacientemente el turno de ellos. Para asombro de ambos, una pequeña extremidad se aferró a la mano libre de la mutante, siendo el dueño de esta un infante que por lo visto había quedado atrás de su madre, quien aguardaba al otro lado con un rostro de terror que amainó cuando los héroes sonrieron de tranquilizadora forma.

La mente del castaño se limpió de todo pensamiento en ese instante, obnubilado con la gracia que demostraba su acompañante al tener que tratar con aquel niño. En ningún momento la telépata soltó la diminuta mano, guiándolo con cuidado y confianza a través de la larga calle mientras el semáforo les indicaba el paso, llegando incluso a reír por lo bajo cuando el infante se puso a saltar cada línea negra de la senda peatonal hasta conseguir reunirse con su madre, recibiendo ambos un profuso agradecimiento antes de retirarse y dejarlos viéndolos.

Apenas volvieron a estar a solas en medio de una ruidosa urbe, donde transeúntes parecían ensimismados en sus vidas como para percatarse de lo que los rodeaba, Emma notó el suave semblante feliz que tenía el trepa muros.

-Qué? – decidiendo que ese día sería sinceramente ella, la Frost inquirió.

-Nada…- cabizbajo para ocultar la creciente mueca alegre, negó el cabeza de red vestido de civil.

-Es obvio que esa sonrisa en tu cara no significa un "nada", Peter- negándose a dar siquiera un paso, y reteniendo en consecuencia el intento del hombre, la ojiazul determinó.

-Acaso piensas quedarte tiesa aquí? – queriendo saber el propósito de su huelga respecto a caminar, el Parker averiguó.

-_Mph! _– un bufido que poco le quitó lo femenina, la rubia miró "ofendida" a un costado, sin soltar en ningún instante su agarre al brazo masculino.

-Sabes que puedo cargarte como lo hicimos antes, no? Y yo no estaría para nada avergonzado de hacerlo- buscando ganar la mini discusión que tenían con un posible hecho fáctico, Spidey advirtió.

Tristemente para él, su oponente era alguien de temer, pues sabía entrometerse en las mentes ajenas incluso sin siquiera emplear sus dones naturales. Por ello mismo, los ojos azules se fijaron en los marrones casi de inmediato, mientras una tenue sonrisa lúdica y altanera decía presente.

-Hmm…Denoto un claro interés en ti de sentir mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, así como el sencillo pero usualmente efectivo patrón de recurrir a las bromas para hacerme sonreír. Será posible que tú, Peter Parker, estás pretendiendo conseguir algo más con esta salida? – rápida y punzante, la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club analizó las acciones del castaño.

Al menos fue un análisis desde su punto de vista, ya que el propio Spiderman levó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha en señal de desconcierto.

-Acabas…acabas…acabas de psicoanalizarme? – incapaz de hallar el hilo correcto de las palabras, el castaño balbuceó.

-Solo remarqué lo que tú me enseñas- aun manteniéndose fija en su lugar, donde gente que caminaba por allí apenas les dirigía una mirada por tener que verse obligadas a esquivarlos, Emma Frost se enorgulleció de sus aún pulidas habilidades.

-Ni siquiera le atinaste- declaró terminantemente el trepa muros.

No obstante, dicha respuesta tuvo que repasarse en la mente tras ver una ceja rubia en alto de nuevo, cuestionándolo silenciosamente.

-Vale, acepto que mis bromas son para hacerte reír…y también que incluso un ciego admitiría que eres bella físicamente. Pero definitivamente no pretendo conseguir algo más con esto, que tú no estás con Cyclops? – dando un dramático giro exasperado con la cabeza, Peter se sinceró, aunque al final soltó una verdad que él creía.

Sin palabras para hallar una respuesta clara, la fémina intentó abrir la boca para defenderse, pero cerrándola tras unos segundos cuando finalmente fue capaz de comprender que de alguna manera le habían dicho vocalmente que era linda. Y todo eso con la clara ausencia de algún halago bastante grosero o miradas junto a pensamientos que violaban su privacidad.

-Emma…? – acercando su rostro hasta el de ella antes de abanicar la mano derecha ante las orbes azules para captarle la dispersa atención, el sobrino de May Parker llamó.

Como si aquello fuese todo lo necesario para despertarla del ensueño vespertino que padecía, la X-men dejó de mirar a la nada, enfocándose en el rostro de su acompañante antes de detenerle la mano que agitaba.

-Perdona, me habías dicho algo? – queriendo lucir vaída respecto a la interrogante que él le había formulado momentos previos, ella habló.

-…Nada, olvídalo- sin creerse por un instante el vano intento de disuasión, el vigilante de Queens replicó mientras quería volver a caminar, soltando en consecuencia un gemido de frustración infantil cuando fue retenido nuevamente.

-Muy bien, ya son dos veces las que me niegas una respuesta clara. Exijo saber qué dijiste- frunciendo el entrecejo y reivindicando su postura con el continuo golpear del pie derecho al suelo, la mutante espetó.

El estoicismo en la araña poco duró, pues la escena que delante tenía causó demasiada gracia en él. Lo que comenzó como una suave risa, rápidamente se transformó en una gran carcajada que trajo vergüenza a la mutante, siendo que ambos se convirtieron en el foco de atención de los peatones, obligándola a recurrir al intenso golpetear del torso masculino con su puño libre.

-Ya deja de reírte. La gente nos está viendo! – exclamó en un susurró la blonda, procediendo a pisar el pie siniestro del castaño.

-N…Hey! Aguarda, eso duele! Ay! Lo digo en serio! – estando a punto de negarse a la petición de la dama, Spidey clamó adolorido cuando un fino tacón impactó en el empeine.

Como si la plegaria hubiese caído en oídos sordos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Emma Frost se dejó llevar por la situación, sonriendo ampliamente cuando dejó de escuchar la risa de su acompañante mientras ella se concentraba en seguir la extremidad inferior izquierda que tanto quería golpear. Tan ensimismada se hallaba en su labor, que ignoró completamente las miradas que atraía, siendo estas mucho más que las que se habían generado con la risa del tótem arácnido.

Largo fue el momento compartido por ambos, donde la araña terminó acorralado contra un muro cercano y movía de lado a lado los pies, fatigándose por el indómito deseo que la mutante tenía para hacerle daño a sus pobres extremidades. A pesar de ello, no podía negar que la mueca feliz que ella portaba era contagiosa, permitiéndole más tiempo del que se hubiese imaginado con cualquier otra persona, finalizándolo únicamente cuando notó que ya empezaba a cansarse ella, teniendo que tomarla por los hombros con el fin de alejarla.

-No había acabado aún…- con una extraña mueca de rezonga, Emma musitó luego de ver que sus pies no llegaban para cumplir el propósito.

-Pues lo siento, pero debo recordarte que los uso para mi trabajo- soltándola, Peter replicó, llevando las dos manos hasta el claro pelo de la dama para peinarlo ya que era un desastre.

-Mph! Lo que digas! - cruzándose de brazos como si estuviese en verdad ofendida, la fémina determinó tras cerrar los ojos y dejar que el hombre en frente suyo despejara su fas de todo cabello suelto.

Negando en silencio, el ex fotógrafo sonrió de lado antes de distanciarse y notar que la gente previamente curiosa ya había desaparecido entre la increíble urbe, llevándolo a preguntarse cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que se puso a jugar. Encogiéndose de hombre en su mente, el tótem desestimó la situación, regresando de nuevo la atención a su acompañante que parecía mirarlo con curiosidad, hecho que se potenció cuando el varón tendió la mano diestra.

-Continuamos, su alteza? – cortés y con una falso acento británico, Spiderman habló.

-Y este trato? – alzando una delgada ceja rubia, la ojiazul inquirió mientras aceptaba la mano del vigilante, sintiendo cómo esta refugiaba la suya con cuidado.

-Es uno que corresponde perfectamente a la dama que acompaño el día de hoy. Por qué? Hay algún problema con ello? – con brutal sinceridad pero al mismo tiempo sin borrar su alegre mueca, el subestimado héroe dio su respuesta.

La interrogante detuvo en su lugar a la fémina, teniendo que hacerse a un lado luego de que Peter la guiara puesto que una mujer en silla de ruedas pasó a su lado, retomando luego la postura previa. De forma inconsciente sus pies se pusieron en marcha, igualando el lento andar del vigilante mientras permanecía en silencio, tratando de hallar una respuesta sin llegar a reaccionar de forma inapropiada a lo que habituaba.

-No…no hay ningún inconveniente…bufón- consiguiendo recuperar la facultad del habla, la mutante rubia esta vez fue quien obligó a que su acompañante se detuviera en una esquina para esperar que el semáforo les permitiera el paso.

Aunque tampoco se contuvo ella de mencionar un último adjetivo en su oración, ocasionando una dramática reacción en el trepa muros, la cual hizo reír a un niño que iba junto a su padre y aguardaba junto a ellos además de otros ciudadanos más.

-Cuán injusta puede usted ser, su majestad. Acaso no piensa que quizás pueda ser un caballero en realidad? – siguiendo el curso de diálogo, Peter mantuvo su fachada de ego herido.

-Lo dudo mucho, sería bastante…extravagante el que luzcas una radiante armadura…- bufando divertida y retomando el andar una vez más, Emma Frost replicó al mismo tiempo que miraba de arriba abajo al castaño.

-Radiante? – como si ni él mismo se lo creyera, repitió aquella palabra él.

-Qué? Necesitas un adjetivo mejor? – regalándole una sardónica mueca, la telépata buscó saber.

-Al contrario, iba a decirte que era demasiado. Con mi presupuesto apenas si llego tener un jubón- gozando del momento que compartían, el Parker prosiguió con su plática.

-Hmmm…ya veo. De ser así, no podrías ser mi querido caballero. Sin embargo, estoy empezando a sentirme apegada a ti, por lo que deberé convertirte en mi mensajero personal. Te agrada la idea? – manteniendo el hilo de la charla, la ojiazul se frenó por un segundo para ver una vidriera con elegante ropa de moda, descuidándose por un segundo cuando su mano enlazada a la masculina fue movida.

-Estaría más que agradecido si así fuese, mi Reina Blanca- finalizó el tótem arácnido, depositando un beso en los nudillos de la mujer, ocasionando que esta tuviese que regresar la vista a los maniquíes para conservar su regia actitud característica.

Donde casualmente una de las atendedoras estaba acomodándolos y observando la escena con diversión.

-An…andando, que todavía nos falta bastante para llegar a donde tenemos nuestra cita- trastabillando con sus palabras en un inicio, la elegante mujer jaló de la mano del ex fotógrafo, dejando atrás a la única testigo de lo que acababa de suceder.

Apiadándose de ella, Peter se abstuvo a decir algo más, conformándose con apretar levemente la pequeña extremidad que sostenía. Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba disfrutando por completo la salida, pudiendo entablar una agradable plática que a pesar de poder tonarse serias se dedicaban a declinarla con rapidez a un tono jocoso.

Atisbando por encima del hombro izquierdo varios pares de lujuriosos y perversos ojos, Spiderman en su estado de civil sintió la imperiosa necesidad de golpearlos, pero a sabiendas que no quería causar un escándalo se tuvo que valerse de una fija mirada oscura que pocas veces usaba cuando no portaba cualquiera de sus trajes. La reacción fue inmediata, deteniendo en sus lugares a los transeúntes que iban detrás de ellos, e incluso provocando que algunos decidieran cruzar a la acera opuesta.

-Eso no era necesario, lo sabes? – despabilando de sus enfocados sentidos a la araña, Emma habló con suavidad, recayendo a un andar más lento como el que tenían en un principio.

-Perdona? – fue todo lo que él pudo decir.

-Los sujetos esos…no tenías que molestarte- sonriendo apenas si el alzamiento en los labios significaba algo, ella respondió.

-Cómo…? – confundido por un segundo, el castaño inquirió.

La única réplica dada resultó ser el señalamiento a su propia cabeza por parte de la mutante.

-Oh, cierto…por un segundo lo había olvidado- revelando solo la verdad de lo que le pasaba, Spiderman le hizo saber.

Eso le gustó mucho a la delicada mujer capaz de transformarse en diamante, pues hace mucho tiempo que no caminaba con alguien que poco se preocupaba por estar siempre alerta a sus pensamientos por temor a que ella los conociera. De hecho, el poseedor de ojos color chocolate era todo lo contrario a lo que acostumbraba, siendo que este mismo le había permitido formar un enlace sin generar pautas de medida.

-Debe ser molesto para ti tener que pasar por esto siempre que sales a pasear…- dijo el vigilante de Queens, quien para sorpresa de la fémina este la miraba con empatía y un poco de furia.

-Por lo general tengo que hacer desaparecer mi existencia de sus mentes, algo así como hacerme invisible pero no de forma literal- agradecida por ver que él no era condescendiente por su vida diaria, la Frost alegó.

-Eso…suena genial de alguna forma, pero creo que debe de fatigarte mucho también tanto física como mentalmente, no? – admitiendo que aquello sonaba práctico, el castaño no pudo evitar expresar su preocupación.

-En un principio así era, pero después de un tiempo simplemente dejé de prestarle atención y lo catalogué como una migraña que prácticamente tenía a diario- desestimó ella, solo para detenerse abruptamente por causa de su acompañante.

-Eso no está bien en ninguna de las varias maneras posibles de pensamiento que puedan existir, Emma. Te hace más daño a ti de lo que piensas- como si estuviese amonestando a una pequeña niña, una vez más el lado protector del tótem arácnido salió a flote.

Un revoltijo de emociones apabulló el interior de la telépata, quien en un comienzo instó a enojarse, para que a continuación bajara los hombros y liberara una honda exhalación, admitiendo silenciosamente que de alguna forma él estaba en lo cierto. Tanto tiempo acostumbrada a un dolor terminó marcándola, llegando al punto de recurrir a medicamentos para mitigar las constantes dolencias que su cabeza padecía.

-Tienes razón…- sin poder creer que llegaría el día en que dijese tales palabras, la psíquica con capacidad de adoptar una figura adiamantada replicó.

-Sabes bien que al decir eso no solucionas nada, verdad? – alzando una ceja de forma interrogante pero sardónica a la vez, Peter interpeló.

-Y qué propones? – sacando a relucir nuevamente su faceta orgullosa, la Reina Blanca exigió.

-…Una pollera? – manteniéndose callado por unos eternos segundos, el arácnido llegó a una respuesta no muy convincente para él mismo, puesto que la dijo en un sentido dudoso.

La mueca regia se transformó en una de jocosidad, la cual se ensanchó en la faz de la mutante por completo, procediendo a golpear en el pecho al vigilante con su mano libre previo a inclinar su cabeza hasta el hombro de este para continuar caminando a lento paso, disfrutando plenamente de las ocurrencias que él tenía.

-_Una pollera…_\- aprovechando los buenos ánimos del momento, la ex miembro del Hellfire Club no se contuvo para nada al imitar burlonamente la respuesta del neoyorkino.

-Oye! Era mi mejor idea y la menos sexista posible! – exclamó él, girando su atención para solo enfrentarse a la coronilla de la fémina, notando el nacimiento de algunos cabellos más oscuros de lo normal.

-De veras? Y puedo saber cuáles eran las otras opciones? – con súbita curiosidad ante la brutal pero honesta respuesta del Parker, la miembro de los X-men cuestionó, sin saber que la mirada oscura del hombre estaba fija en el pelo de ella.

-Hmmm…mejor olvídalo- despabilando, Spidey lució avergonzado e intentó cambiar de tema.

-No lo creo. Has captado mi atención y deseo saber qué otras ideas tenías- sin dar el brazo a torcer, la Frost insistió.

-Está bien…pensé en…un gran saco, ropas holgadas, disfraces…dime que no te estás riendo, Emma…- resignándose y sabiendo que de negarse solo crearía más énfasis en la mujer, Peter respondió, solo para detenerse luego de tres ejemplos al oír una suave risita.

Tal como él lo había señalado, la mutante poco a poco se dejaba llevar por la creciente risa que se provocó con los pensamientos de su compañero, pudiendo pensar únicamente en lo inocentes que eran pero que estaban cargados de una vehemencia increíble. Fue inconsciente el siguiente acto llevado a cabo por la ojiazul, haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza para poder ver bien al castaño y poniéndose en puntas de pie con la finalidad de alcanzar la mejilla de este previo a depositarle un casto beso, regresando posteriormente a la postura que compartían antes.

-Y eso? – tomado por sorpresa con esa inesperado roce de labios en el lado de su rostro, inquirió Spiderman.

-Tómalo como una recompensa por tus ideas- negándose a mirarlo, la ojiazul respondió sin dejar caer la mueca lúdica que portaba.

-Gra…gracias? – atinando a alzar ambas cejas para demostrar su estado anímico, el ex fotógrafo alegó no muy confiado de sí mismo.

Más de una vez se detuvieron en el camino que tomaron, siendo principalmente a causa de ella, quien observaba embelesada algunos maniquíes que siempre llevaban pulcros vestidos blancos como la nieve o algunas colecciones de zapatos con delgadísimos tacones, ocasionando que el pobre vigilante de Queens se imaginara constantemente a la fémina blonda vistiéndolos con gran prestancia.

-Hey…por qué no entras y los ves mejor? – ofreció el trepa muros, teniendo en cuenta que el día ya era uno que se había tomado libre luego de pedirle a su hermano que lo reemplace en sus rondas.

-No te molestaría? Sé que te dije sobre ir a tener un día de relajación por lo que pasamos, pero no debes de ser tan servicial tampoco- alejando de nuevo la cabeza del hombro masculino, la dama de claros cabellos trató de averiguar.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, es un día de relajación Emma. Anda, entremos y veamos lo que hay- sacudiendo en forma negativa la mano libre, el sobrino de May Parker tranquilizó a su compañía, siendo este quien tomó la iniciativa de hacerla ingresar a la tienda.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue el revivir una vieja revelación para el arácnido a la hora de tomar decisiones, pues a pesar de disfrutar ver feliz a la rubia mutante de ojos azules, tuvo que padecer ante el hecho de verse obligado a cargar algunas bolsas de vestidos que ella había comprado tras probárselos y enseñar con una exagerada vuelta al castaño. No obstante, los ánimos del subestimado héroe no decayeron en ningún momento ya que la fémina se encargaba expresamente de pedirle su opinión, llegando al punto de coquetearle frente a las vendedoras u otros clientes.

No era nada parecido a lo que imaginaron como salida los dos miembros de una comunidad heroica reconocida, mas aun así el día era bastante agradable, dejando de lado las miradas flagrantes por parte de hombres, o aquellos vistazos disimulados que algunas mujeres daban también.

-Creo que ya no siento los dedos de la mano derecha…- murmuró Peter dramáticamente, haciendo la mímica de alzar gran peso en dicha extremidad mientras ignoraba de forma consciente la advertencia que le daba su sentido arácnido respecto a una juguetona bofetada.

-Llevas solo cuatro bolsas- viendo de reojo sus compras transportadas por el Parker, la Frost replicó con rapidez.

-Ugh! Acaba de darme un tirón en la espalda, parece que no podré llevar más tus pesadas bolsas- haciendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda al mismo tiempo que siseaba apócrifamente un dolor punzante, él volvió a decir.

-Es este acaso el mejor servicio que mi mensajero personal puede hacer? – habiendo tomado otra vez la mano del hombre a su lado para caminar entre la multitud de gente, Emma emuló la entonación llena de dramatismo.

-Bueno, no es como si mi Reina fuese condescendiente con este pobre trabajador fiel…- adoptando un rostro melancólico que solo sacó un bufido femenino, Peter lamentó.

-Pobrecito…quizás con esto te recompongas un poco hasta que lleguemos al spa- negando tácitamente en un principio, la ojiazul jaló de la mano que aferraba, consiguiendo que Spidey se inclinara un poco hacia ella, permitiéndole así depositarle otro beso en la mejilla.

-Oh…yo quería dinero- realizando una infantil faneca, el poseedor de ojos color chocolate hizo reír por infinitésima vez en lo que iba del día a la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

Reanudando el lento andar que llevaban desde que salieron de los locales de prendas, el dúo atinó a ir callados esta vez, disfrutando de ver el frenético paisaje que los rodeaba, donde fácilmente podían discernir a la gente calma de aquellas que parecían llegar siempre tarde a todos lados en cualquier momento del día. Por momentos ambos se miraban de reojo, creyendo que uno estaba despistado por el entorno, sin saber que en verdad eran conscientes de las acciones que llevaban a cabo.

Aun así, a pesar de que ambos sabían lo que el otro hacía, también eran bastante atentos para reconocer los pensamientos o presentir a metros de distancia la presencia de un sujeto con intenciones dañinas, siendo estas expresadas en un furibundo aullido repleta de asco e ira hacia la antigua miembro del Hellfire Club mientras por el aire surcaba a gran velocidad una veteada roca, capaz de hacer mucho daño si llegaba a hacer contacto con su objetivo.

Hecho que no ocurrió gracias a los desarrollados reflejos del tótem arácnido, quien sin la necesidad de voltearse para reconocer la trayectoria, soltó la cálida mano pequeña que sostenía para ser capaz de atrapar el contundente objeto, teniendo que reinar en consecuencia sus emociones cuando el mismo increpante abrió nuevamente la boca para exclamar sus pensamientos.

-Vete de aquí, mutante! Lárgate y muere en un callejón para dejar de ser una plaga! – fueron los gritos dados por el extraño cuya ideología era bastante notable.

-Por qué tú…! – siendo claro el dolor que dichas palabras afectaban a la blonda, esta intentó defenderse, pero en su lugar terminó mirando la espalda del castaño quien se puso delante de ella.

-No entres en su juego- ella logró oír el suave aviso de Peter, quien aún sostenía la roca con firmeza en la mano izquierda, viendo cómo la gente se detenía brevemente para ver lo que sucedía.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí?! Gente, vengan y vean a este amante de mutantes! Quizás sea uno, quizás no…sin embargo es bastante claro cuáles son sus preferencias! – aprovechando que los transeúntes les rodeaban, el instigador vociferó esta vez en contra del subestimado héroe que iba vestido de civil.

-Las mujeres inteligentes y capaces de vivir a pesar de las cargas que puedan llevar? – replicó de forma interrogante el Parker al extraño, todo mientras esbozaba una lúdica mueca para molestar aún más a quien tenía delante.

-Te crees muy gracioso? – sin gustarle para nada lo dicho anteriormente por el castaño, el hombre con ideas anti-mutantes atentó a dar un paso al frente para lidiar con el vigilante.

-Wow…wow! Alto ahí, General Lee! Dudo que usted desee perder otra batalla…- alzando la mano donde aún cargaba las bolsas con ropas, Peter aludió al mismo tiempo que instintivamente se movía en sincronía con la Frost para impedirle que ella actuara.

-Cierra la boca mutante asqueroso! Solo manchas nuestro país! Intentas suplantar nuestro pueblo por el tuyo! Eres una aberración de la naturaleza! – perdiendo la compostura, si el rojo rostro furioso significaba algo, el atacante verbal replicó.

-Blah, blah, blah…Qué te parece si vas a tu casa a buscar el conjunto de Ku Klux Klan para que al menos no debamos sentir la vergüenza de verte el rostro? – realizando un ademán de parloteo con la mano derecha que sostenía las asas de las bolsas por la muñeca, el ex fotógrafo del Daily Bugle mencionó.

Aquello no pareció ser lo que el extraño hostigador deseaba oír, pues consecuentemente pudo hacerse notorio el desprecio y asco que sus ojos reflejaban, olvidándose por completo de que los testigos no solo habían guardado silencio sino que también grababan todo con sus teléfonos móviles, siendo esporádicos los murmullos respecto al calmo actuar que el castaño tenía mientras cuidaba de la rubia al mismo tiempo.

Dicha fémina blonda fue capaz de entender a la perfección el modus operandi de su acompañante cada vez que llevaba su peculiar traje rojo y azul, donde las frecuentes bromas que soltaba a diestra y siniestra sacaban de quicio rápidamente a la gente, ya sean aliados o enemigos. La envidiable actitud serena y las anchas espaldas del hombre era todo lo que ella podía ver, siendo agradecida en su interior ya que de haber tomado cartas en situación, la discusión habría terminado con ella usando sus poderes.

-Muertos…Así es como deberían estar! Muertos! Como aquellos engendros que reventaron en aquel transporte esc…HUMPH! – farfullando por lo bajo primero, el hombre clamó repleto de furia desmedida, expresando oscuros pensamientos que rápidamente fueron interrumpidos.

Peter no dudó dos veces en hacer lo que hizo luego de que percibiera la advertencia instintiva sobre lo que Emma Frost iría a realizar si el hombre terminaba su oración. La roca llena de aristas se encajó en la abierta boca del increpante, colocada de tal forma en que ninguna de sus puntas dañara tejido alguno pero cumpliendo su propósito de trabar la mandíbula en una incómoda posición.

-Qué ocurre? Tratabas de decirme algo? Quizás no puedas terminar de hablar por eso que tienes en la boca, mira que ponerte a comer en este mismo momento- a pesar de sostener una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, Spiderman estaba más allá del enojo ya que detestaba los usuales comentarios xenófobos que debía escuchar en sus interminables rondas por parte de algunos manifestantes anti-mutantes que solían rondar por New York.

Los ojos bien abiertos del previo instigador al odio enseñaron la desesperación innata al no poder mover la quijada, dejando únicamente un rastro de saliva en el suelo mientras movía los brazos con frenetismo en un vago intento de llamar la atención de los peatones para que le socorrieran, solo para transformarse en foco de algunas risas o miradas que le bajaban el autoestima.

Apenas el extraño consiguió quitarse la roca atascada en su boca, los abucheos inundaron su percepción auditiva, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente y distrayéndose el tiempo necesario para que cierto dúo desaparezca de la vista de todos, siendo que estos cruzaron la calle y se internaron en un pequeño parque.

Peter no quiso mirar atrás cuando caminaba con apuro. El cambio de peso en la mano izquierdo fue toda la advertencia necesaria para él, sabiendo que solo la suerte había jugado una función principal en la discusión previa, evitando que la mutante actuara de manera que posiblemente le haga arrepentirse en el futuro. Viendo una banca desocupada, el trepa muros obligó a la mutante a sentarse para luego hincarse a su altura con el fin de verle el cristalino rostro que reflejaba enojo y tristeza en sincronía.

-Emma…vamos…no hagas caso a lo que dijo ese sujeto- con tono suave y conciliador, el Parker sugirió.

-Estaba en lo cierto…soy un monstruo…por mi culpa los niños murieron- apretando con fuerzas sus puños al punto de oír un leve crujido, la Reina Blanca expresó entre dientes.

Un sorpresivo hecho tomó desprevenido al arácnido, quien por primera vez vio a la mítica mutante telépata derramar lágrimas en público, o mejor pequeño diamantes. La escena era prácticamente onírica en varios sentidos, pero incluso así Spiderman sabía que solo debía de enfocarse en una sola misión ahora mismo.

Tentativamente, y luego de dejar las bolsas a un lado, el castaño estiró sus manos en dirección al rostro de la dama, acunando entre las palmas aquellas mejillas translúcidas que rápidamente dejaron atrás su aspecto para recuperar una rosácea tez mientras surcaban por allí unas delgadas líneas del llanto.

-Si dices eso, dejarás que tipos como el que nos topamos gane. No eres un monstruo, y dudo que alguna vez lo seas. Es notorio tu amor por los niños, eres una maestra después de todo, sabes que siempre tu deber principal es cuidarlos- volvió a hablar el vigilante de Queens, moviendo pausadamente los pulgares para eliminar el rastro de humedad que poco a poco arrastraban el delineador de ojos color celeste que ella usaba.

-Pero…- alzando la mirada azul para enfocarse en la del subestimado héroe, la ex miembro del Hellfire Club trató de pronunciar algo.

-Además, nadie puede culparte de lo que sucedió. Ninguno de ustedes sabía lo que ocurriría ese día, tú trataste de obrar lo mejor posible, sabiendo que eran pocos y no podrían defender a aquellos niños en caso de que alguien los atacara. Quienes atacaron ese autobús son los verdaderos monstruos, Emma. No tú, no los niños…los intolerantes fueron culpables- consiguiendo detener las lágrimas de la hermosa mujer, el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña dijo con sinceridad lo que pensaba.

Ella nada dijo a cambio, permaneciendo callada y viendo al hombre que tenía delante antes de actuar por impulso y rodear con sus delgados brazos el cuello de él, hundiendo a continuación el agraciado rostro en la curvatura al mismo tiempo que trataba de serenarse en su totalidad.

-…Fue lindo lo que dijiste- tras unos segundos en donde Peter la pudo oír actuar como mujer que no reprimía sus emociones bajo una estoica máscara sarcástica, la X-men susurró.

-Qué puedo decir? Es mi labor después de todo- devolviéndole el abrazo y alzando con falsa soberbia el mentón, replicó el sobrino de May Parker.

-Eh? – verdaderamente confundida por la oración pronunciada segundos atrás, la rubia alejó su cara unos centímetros del cuello masculino.

-Qué? Acaso olvidaste que soy un fiel servidor suyo, mi Reina Blanca? – esbozando una lúdica sonrisa, Peter trató de sonar lo más serio posible, fallando cuando aquella mueca estaba a punto de convertirse en una real.

Y de hecho se convirtió en una verídica cuando el castaño dejó pasar por alto la advertencia que recibió por instinto, concluyendo con una bofetada en el plexo solar por parte de la telépata. El cambio de humor actuó con rapidez en la Frost, quien olvidando su melancolía anterior terminó sonriendo de igual manera que la araña.

Irguiéndose, el cabeza de red tendió sus manos a la rubia, consiguiendo que ellas se aferrase a estas y se pusiera también de pie, sin perder en ningún momento los altos ánimos recuperados. Compartieron un tácito momento, donde él aprovechó para borrar en su totalidad cualquier resquicio de lágrimas que nunca debieron de haber sido derramadas.

-Oye…- murmuró el Parker luego de alejar sus manos.

-Qué? – notando el semblante dubitativo del hombre mientras reacomodaba su largo cabello, la Frost replicó.

-Me puedes explicar cómo es esto posible? Digo…he visto cosas extrañas en mi vida, pero creo que esto puso la vara más alto que nunca– llevando hasta los ojos azules de la dama los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, Spidey sostuvo un diminuto diamante de los varios que vio caer anteriormente.

-Eso es debido a mi morfología cristalina- mordiéndose el labio inferior y viendo la pequeña roca preciosa ir directamente al interior de las bolsas con ropa junto a las demás que se hallaban anteriormente en el suelo, la Reina Blanca explayó.

-Entonces es mejor que los empaque a todos para evitar que curiosos afortunados se topen con ellos y terminen creando problemas en el futuro a la hora de venderlos o concluir que fueron creados por causas extrañas- parló Peter, sacudiendo apenas las bolsas para que sus contenidos se acomoden por cuenta propia de la mejor manera.

-Siempre eres tan precavido? – divertida por las acciones de su compañero, ella inquirió, retomando posesión en la mano siniestra del héroe.

-De los errores se aprende, su majestad- sin dejar pasar por alto oportunidad alguna para tomarle el pelo a la ojiazul, Spiderman se dejó guiar hasta las afueras del parque.

Dedicándole una maliciosa mirada que después se tradujo como una leve punzada de dolor en el Parker cuando sintió unas afiladas uñas pintadas de celeste se clavaron en el dorso de su mano, Emma liberó un bufido y dejó reposar la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del vigilante.

-Dos calles más y finalmente habremos llegado a nuestro merecido descanso- esperando pacientemente a que la luz del semáforo cambiara, la dama murmuró, viendo con pereza el sinfín de vehículos que circulaban a altas velocidades.

-Sea lo que sea que me vayan a hacer allí de seguro me desmayará- compartiendo la misma emoción, el hombre araña alegó, efectuando un codazo hacia atrás cuando de periféricamente percibió una mano tratando de hurgar meticulosamente en las compras que llevaba.

Pudiendo oírse un quejido ahogado segundos luego.

-Pensé que me tocaba a mí ahora…- sin siquiera perturbarse por lo ocurrido a espaldas de ellos, la mutante con poderes psíquicos hizo mención.

-Te demoraste. Las comodidades te están haciendo perezosa, Emma- adoptando un tono más informal pero manteniendo la racha bromista, dijo el Parker.

-Qué puedo decir, soy una reina después de todo…además, cómo vives tú? – siguiendo el curso de la plática y expresándose con falsa modestia, la blonda cuestionó con curiosidad la segunda parte.

-Con un casero que me reclama la renta, su hija que parece tener un enamoramiento conmigo, y una puerta que no cierra completamente bien- virando la cabeza en dirección a la de Emma, el trepa muros respondió con un semblante apático que tomó por sorpresa a la fémina.

-Bromeas, cierto? – desconcertada por lo que oyó, la mutante se detuvo abruptamente a meros metros de distancia de lo que era el lugar de relax al que ella lo había invitado.

-Vale, lo de la puerta se solucionó cuando ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo…y la renta tampoco es un problema ya desde que conseguí trabajo en Horizon Labs luego de enseñar en Midtown- girando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de complacencia, Spidey se corrigió.

-Y la chica? – notando que había un detalle sin aclarar, la telépata preguntó tras obligarse a caminar hasta el spa.

-Meh…- encogiéndose de hombros, el cabeza de red replicó con una escueta onomatopeya.

-_Meh…_? – emulando el sonido pronunciado, la Reina Blanca alzó una ceja mientras cruzaban el umbral del local que visitaban.

-Es una linda muchacha, pero dudo que sea un buen partido para ella. Tú sabes, con todo lo que estar en peligro y desaparecer por días gracias a los casos que resolver- se explicó Spiderman, viendo cómo una recepcionista alzaba la mirada de su computador.

-De veras? Y cómo es tu estilo de mujer entonces? – enseñando una sonrisa lúdica que dejaba ver sus nacarados dientes, interpeló la ojiazul.

-Hmmm…Las mujeres inteligentes y capaces de vivir a pesar de las cargas que puedan llevar? – adoptando un gesto pensante a medida que caminaban hasta el mostrador, el castaño terminó respondiendo.

La mente de la mutante detuvo todo pensamiento por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño ante la refutación dada por el vigilante de Queens puesto que ya la había oído antes, siendo más específica durante la discusión que hubo con el intolerante xenófobo que la acusó abiertamente de varias hechos dañinos. O para ser más exactos, cuando ese sujeto confundió al castaño con su pareja.

-Qué dijiste? – ignorando el semblante amable de la secretaria del spa, Emma preguntó.

-Nada- y por tercera vez en el día, él se negó a repetir lo que dijo anteriormente.

-Oh, no! No señor! Tú me dirás ahora mism…! – no conteniéndose más, ella lució un semblante de total empeño en buscar la respuesta que necesitaba.

Solo para ser interrumpida por la joven muchacha que atendía la recepción del establecimiento.

-Buenas tardes! Tienen reservación el día de hoy? – viendo a lo que creía que era una pareja, la chica trató de averiguar.

Agradecido en su interior por la sucinta pregunta de la asistente, Peter dejó de contener la satisfecha sonrisa burlesca que tentaba por aparecer y terminó dándole ligero apretón a la delicada mano que sostenía, todo con el fin de captar la atención de una Emma concentrada en ingresar a su mente para ver sus memorias.

-Sí, sí…A nombre de Emma Frost- despabilándose y generando unas risas en las dos personas que estaban presentes allí, la Reina Blanca expresó.

-Frost...Frost…Aquí está! Una sesión completa para dos, por favor usted y su novio síganme para poder guiarlos hasta la sala que ocuparán- revisando detenidamente la lista en la pantalla de su ordenador, la secretaria clamó de júbilo antes de dejar su cómoda silla alta y llamarlos con un ademán de manos.

En lugar de lucir molestos por lo sugerido, los representantes de la comunidad heroica compartieron la diversión que les causó. Tampoco fue requerido el que ambos expresaran sus pensamientos en voz alta para demostrar que los dos se imaginaban el furioso rostro de Scott Summers si hubiese estado presente, así como la rabieta que podría haber hecho, siendo que Emma ya lo había visto antes y Peter lo sabía por las historias de Logan.

Acatando el pedido de la trabajadora, la rubia y el castaño se vieron separados para cambiar sus ropas por unas batas tras unos lupanares y después recostarse sobre unas cómodas camillas boca abajo. Los ojos color chocolates buscaron a sus homólogos azules, realizando tácitamente el pedido para entablar el enlace mental que tuvieron antes, hecho que la mujer entendió a la perfección.

-_Todo bien? – _la voz de la mutante, miembro de los X-men, resonó en la mente del trepa muros.

-_Sí, solo estaba pensando en que cumpliste tu promesa nada más- _abriendo grande los ojos cuando sintió unas manos quitándole la bata hasta la cintura para exponer su espalda, suceso que dibujo una sonrisa en la Frost, el subestimado héroe replicó.

-_Acaso alguna vez desconfiaste de mí? De tu Reina? – _recostando sobre su lado derecha la cabeza por encima de los brazos cruzados, Emma alegó con una mueca soberbia.

-_Jamás! Eso sería sacrilegio! Espero que sepa perdonarme si le hice creer tal comportamiento de mi parte, su majestad! – _solo los meros gestos que el tótem arácnido realizaba eran más que suficientes para divertir en demasía a la siempre sarcástica telépata.

_-Mmh…no lo sé…mi benevolencia no es algo fácil de conseguir- _cerrando los ojos luego de ver que el Parker lo hacía tras escuchar que la masajista se quejaba de los nudos que hallaba, la blonda dijo vía pensamientos.

-_Oh…yo creí que teníamos algo ya. Digo, la secretaria me llamó novio, y aquel idiota de la calle también insinuó algo similar- _tratando de transmitir un tono triste poco creíble, Spiderman prosiguió.

-_Ya quisieras, Parker...ya quisieras- _incapaz de contener incluso la ironía en su mente, la X-men dialogó.

-_Bueno, entonces deberé conformarme con la masajista que se encariñó demasiado con la parte baja de mi espalda…Okay, olvídalo, ella parece demasiada entusiasmada ahora- _queriendo lucir indiferente, Spidey replicó, ocasionando que la fémina de ojos azules abriera los ojos y comprobase lo que él decía.

-_Oye, es verdad! Pobre arañita…quiere que su reina le ayude? – _mordiéndose los labios para no reírse ante la escena que tenía delante donde la muchacha parecía obnubilada por su trabajo mientras el cabeza de red cerraba los ojos con fuerza, la mutante inquirió.

-_Sí, por favor! –_ abriendo los ojos y mirando el rostro burlón de la blonda, Spiderman exclamó en su mente.

-_Está bien, lo haré…pero con una condición! – _eludiendo el brillo de socorro que emitían las orbes color chocolate al esconder el rostro entre los brazos, Emma accedió bajo sus propios términos.

-_Lo que sea! Siento cómo está bajando poco a poco! – _sin pensárselo más de una vez, Peter aceptó.

-_Puedes culparla? Todo el esfuerzo físico que has hecho con los años te han dejado un notab…- _abriendo disimuladamente el ojo izquierdo para verificar que lo que la araña decía era cierto, la psíquica aprobó los intentos de la masajista.

-_Emma! –_ gritó él, conteniéndose para no saltar de la camilla.

Compadeciéndose del tótem arácnido, la ojiazul tan solo tuvo que implantar la idea de retomar el verdadero masaje en la joven empleada, consiguiéndolo de inmediato y generando un claro gesto de alivio en el afectado, quien esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

-_Gracias, nunca me sentí tan acosado en la vida…-_ relajándose como era debido en un comienzo, la araña habló.

-_Aún me debes, araña. Recuerda nuestro trato- _luciendo contenta con sus propios actos, ella le rememoró.

-_Vale, vale...qué quieres a cambio? – _liberando una profunda exhalación, que en conjunto a los masajes generó el crujido de algunas articulaciones de la espalda, parló mentalmente Spiderman.

Nada pensó ella por un largo minuto, haciendo creer en un principio al tótem de que se hallaba dormida. Sin embargo, tal creencia no duró mucho puesto que notó cómo ella parecía sonreír a momentos, de la misma manera que alguien tiene un monólogo interno, permitiéndole notar con mayor claridad los gestos serenos que podía hacer al concentrarse.

-_Quiero…- _retomando el habla psíquico, inició la mujer de largo cabello claro.

-_Lo sabía, pretendes que te dé mi cuerpo! Claro, aprovechando que eres una reina y yo un pobre súbdito…- _sin retenerse a la hora de bromear, el ex fotógrafo soltó.

-_Peter! – _esta vez fue ella quien exclamó el nombre del otro.

-_Lo siento, es que lucías tan enfocada en tus pensamientos que me resultó imposible mantenerme callado- _honesto, se disculpó el castaño.

-_Geez…está bien, estás perdonado. Pero volviendo al tema, ya sé lo que quiero! – _ignorando los pensamientos superficiales de las masajistas junto a ellos que los imaginaban coqueteando por las sonrisas que se daban, Emma Frost determinó.

-_Uhm, no me digas, no me digas, creo que ya lo tengo…Quieres que te acompañe la semana entrante a otra sesión de relax como la de hoy, no? – _siendo él quien imitó el semblante pensador que tuvo la ojiazul segundos atrás, sugirió en chiste.

-_Correcto! – _rebotando en su lugar si estuviese sentada, la X-men confirmó lo dicho con gran alegría que rara vez alguien era capaz de ver en ella.

-Espera, QUE!? – olvidando que tenía que hablar en su mente, Peter Parker se levantó con brusquedad y clamó, dejando de lado el hecho de que la bata apenas cubría lo necesario y le estaba dando un espectáculo a las mujeres presentes.

-Nada! – tomando venganza de todas las veces en que él le negó una respuesta, Emma Frost decidió contestar en voz alta mientras le dedicaba una profunda mirada al cuerpo del vigilante antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír contenta con su logro.

* * *

**_Y fin del one-shot mis amados lectores!_**

**_Qué tal les pareció la historia?_**

**_Verdad que fue larga? (no saben cuánto refunfuñé al ver que algo no me gustaba y debía de cambiarlo por completo)_**

**_Se esperaban algo similar?_**

**_Gustó la dinámica que presentaron Emma y Peter?_**

**_Creen que a futuro pueda surgir algo entre ellos a medida que crece la nueva amistad?_**

**_Emma halló en Spidey alguien con quien empatiza en varios temas?_**

**_Notaron cómo en mis distintas historias los pensamientos del tótem dependen de la situación y los sentimientos que él tiene? (Por ej: Wanda- Peter está enojado con Emma; Laura- él tiene una relación de compañero laboral con la rubia; Hope- a pesar de estar en bandos distintos, él le hace entender que pelear es en vano)_**

**_Los mutantes se habrán escapado del Instituto Xavier para evitar escuchar las quejas de Cyclops?_**

**_Será que este ya está buscando un nuevo objetivo al cual cortejar?_**

**_Quieren un epílogo de este y los demás one-shots en mi proyecto de las mujeres Marvel reaccionando a sus historias?_**

**_POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, DUDAS, QUEJAS, IDEAS, PROPUESTAS, PREGUNTAS!_**

**_SOLO ASÍ PUEDO MEJORAR Y HACER TRABAJOS DIGNOS DE SU ATENCIÓN!_**

**_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
